


The Next Heir

by lazura234



Series: Wish Series [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship, Future, Humor, Next Generation, Past, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the next heir to the Vongola Family! Will Sawada Tsukiko be able to succeed her father, Vongola Decimo? Mostly revolves on OCs. Current Arc: Search for the 11th Gen. Guardians!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Protective Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Lazura: This is my first time doing a story where it revolves a lot of OCs! So at the end of this I will be introducing the ocs and who their parents are.
> 
> Angelique: Eh? But shouldn't we keep their parents a secret?
> 
> Lazura: Well I didn't mention the name of their parents, so I'll post after the story.
> 
> Angelique: I see... Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR at all except the ocs.

"Mama! I'm heading out now!" yelled a girl with long brown hair that reached to her waist, with caramel colored eyes, wore namimori middle school uniform.

"Yes, and have a good time at school, Tsukiko!"

My name is Sawada Tsukiko, I'm fourteen years old. I have two loving parents, but Papa would always be busy at work, by work I mean in the Mafia. Yep! My dad works in the mafia, I found out when I was only six years old...

* * *

_Flash back_

* * *

_A little Tsukiko hiding in the closet of her parent's room._

_"Ah...Tsukiko! Where are you?" yelled a man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes in a black suit down the hallways of the house_

_"Tsu-kun, are you sure about not letting your daughter know about you being in the mafia?" a woman with long orange colored hair_

_'What?' Tsukiko listened closely to the conversation_

_"If Tsukiko were to get involved along with you, then who knows what the enemy familgias will do?"_

_"Tsu-kun, I understand that but..."_

_"It's ok, this is the only way we can have Tsukiko safe for now, Kyoko."_

_Then Tsukiko comes out from her hiding place to see her mom, "Mama! Papa!"_

_"Ah! Tsukiko!" yelled the two parents_

_Tsukiko hugged her parents and replies, "Papa, be careful!"_

_The man smiled at her daughter, ruffles her hair replying, "I'll be careful."_

_The man placed a necklace with a ring around her daughter._

_"Papa? What is this?"_

_"A charm."_

_"Charm?"_

_"Yes, a charm, in case if I'm not there for you, hold on to this ring."_

* * *

I still held then ring that my papa gave me, but at least it makes me feel like my father is always there for me.

However today was really unexpected...

"Oh, I hope Ryu-nii is not boxing again!"

Sasagawa Ryuuga is my cousin, his dad is my mom's older brother. Apparently from what I heard from my mom, Ryuuga is just like a younger version of his father unlike his mom. He has black hair like his mom, wears a bandage above his nose, but has most of his father's looks and personality from what my mama told me. I headed towards the gate and I saw Ryu-nii with the disciplinary committee head.

"Ryu-nii?"

"OH! GOOD EXTREME MORNING TSUKIKO!"

"Hn."

"Good morning Ryu-nii and Yue-sempai!"

Hibari Yue is the son of the original Head of the Disciplinary Committee, however from what papa told me Yue was indeed the son of the Head rthat works along with papa. He has short black hair and steel-blue eyes, apparently papa told me he looked a lot like his father rather than his mom.

"Herbivore."

"Mou~! Yue-sempai, don't call me a herbivore!" I pouted.

"Sawada Tsukiko get to class now." Yue shot a glare to Tsukiko

"Yes, yes Yue-sempai." I replied as I walked off to class.

Actually to tell you the truth I kind of have a crush for Yue-sempai, but its hard to confess to him my feelings for him because of the way he stares down at me. Hopefully I will be able to confess to him one day!

***after class and at the rooftop***

"Hah~! I wonder if there is anything new in stored for me today?" wondered Tsukiko as she looked up at the sky

* * *

***Somewhere at the Vongola Headquarters***

* * *

 

"Reborn, don't tell me that you're really going to do this." a man with spiky brown hair with a worried look in his eyes

"Dame-Tsuna, stop treating your daughter like a kid and realize that she has to start protecting herself as the next Vongola Boss." a man in a black suit, wore a black fedora with one orange stripe surrounding the hat, and a green chameleon was on his shoulder.

"I just hope that we are doing the right thing, Reborn." Tsuna states as he looks at the sky through the window


	2. Transfer Student and Surprise Guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Ok, Imma try and juggle all of the stories that I am making...hopefuly I won't delete any of them.
> 
> Angelique: Well at least you have something else to do when on the computer.
> 
> Lazura: True. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except for the ocs.

_~Previously~_

* * *

_Somewhere at the Vongola headquarters_

_"Reborn, don't tell me that you're really going to do this." a man with spiky brown hair with a worried look in his eyes_

_"Dame-Tsuna, stop treating your daughter like a kid and realize that she has to start protecting herself as the next Vongola Boss." a man in a black suit, wore a black fedora with one orange stripe surrounding the hat, and a green chameleon was on his shoulder._

_"I just hope that we are doing the right thing, Reborn." Tsuna states as he looks at the sky through the window_

* * *

The Next Day at the Sawada residence, a familiar man in a black suit with a orange banded fedora leaves a letter in the mailbox and walks off with a smirk on his face.

Few minutes later a young Kyoko with her hair tied up in a low ponytail, wearing a green short sleeved dress that reached up to her knees and a white apron.

"Lala~Going to get the mail~" hummed Kyoko

"Oh?"

Inside the mailbox was not only the newspaper, but also a letter.

Kyoko opens the letter and reads to herself:

_Chaos, Kyoko! I hope that you are doing fine as usual, but I will be coming to tutor Tsukiko during her coming of age, besides Tsuna will need someone to take over his line once he retires._

_Sincerely,_

_Reborn_

"Ah! Then I better get everything ready for Reborn-chan!" said Kyoko as she skips back inside the house.

* * *

**~Tsukiko's POV~**

* * *

"Mama, I'm heading out now!" I yelled

"Have a good day Tsukiko-chan!~" yelled Kyoko as she tidied up the house

I was running towards the gates of the school, until...

 ***Bump***  "BWAH!"

I bumped into somebody as I ran towards the gate without looking and ended up tripping on something, but a stranger helped pull me up from falling.

I looked up to see a man in a suit, with a black fedora, and orange dress shirt.

"Ah, thank you mister." I said as I bowed to thank the man.

"It was my pleasure." replied the man as he walked away

_Wow, he's so cool! But...I feel like I've met him somewhere?_

I shook my head and headed to class on time to see a crowd of girls surrounding one person.

_Aoyama Hiroto._

We have been in the same class together, however we never socialized together. This must be because I was always with Ryu-nii and Yue-sempai all the time.

The teacher enters the room causing all the students to rush to their seats.

"Everybody! Today we have a transfer student transferring from Italy. Everyone make sure to be nice!" the teacher announced to the class.

"You may enter."

The door then slides open to reveal a boy with silver hair and sharp green eyes, wearing a punk styled version of the school uniform. Suddenly all of the girls, except me, whisper about how cool he is and started talking about making a fan club about him.  _Sheesh...weirdos..._

"His name is..." the teacher tried to answer but got interrupted by the transfer.

"Nagoya Kaito."

"Er...yeah, well you can sit behind Sawada Tsukiko." the teacher then pointed toward the seat behind me.

_Aw...great...I get cold stares from every girl in the class...  
_

When Nagoya-kun walked over to his seat, I keep getting a feeling that he has been glaring at me the whole time in class.

* * *

After Class I tried to run over to Ryu-nii, but Nagoya-kun grabbed my wrist and led me towards the roof top.

 _HIIIIE! So many people are staring at_  us!

"W-Where are we going, Nagoya-kun?"

"Somewhere far from here."

_W-What did he mean by that?!_

Tsukiko soon noticed that they were heading towards the roof top door, but Tsukiko holds her ground making Nagoya turn to her, pinned her to the wall near the door of the entrance to the rooftop and said, "Why did you stop me?"

"W-Well..." Tsukiko responded while trying to look away from his gaze

All of a sudden the door to the rooftop slams open to reveal Hibari Yue scowling at the scene, "What are you doing herbivores?"

"Wha-?!" Nagoya tried to reply but Tsukiko cut him off

"N-Nothing Yue-sempai! We'll be going now!" Tsukiko said immediately as she covered Kaito's mouth and dragged him off back to class.

* * *

Tsukiko then apologized to Kaito about dragging him before the bell had rung.

* * *

***After Class***

I ran off heading straight for home, however I accidentally bumped into another person without looking.

That person that I just bumped into...I deadpanned...the person that I bumped into happened to be...Kudou Kuroi...Yue-sempai's enemy number one.

"Kufufu...seems like the moon child has arrived..." as the pineapple black haired person turned around to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes...one thats red with a number and the other of golden yellow.

"Kudou-sempai...I"M REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" I yelled as I quickly ran off in fear.

* * *

Argh...first Kaito-kun and now Kudou-sempai?! Ha~ my life has really been messed up now hasn't it.

I opened the door and saw the same man that I bumped into this morning standing at my doorway.

"Chaos, Sawada Tsukiko or should I say Neo Vongola Seconda." the man said as he revealed his onyx colored eyes from his hat

Tsukiko fainted right after hearing him say that.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

_First thing the girl does is faint right after she hears that...no wonder...she does take after her stupid father..._

Reborn then carried the fainted girl inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Now for Character Profiles! XD
> 
> Nagoya Kaito
> 
> Age: 13
> 
> Description: Gokudera's nephew from his mother's side of the family. He was also trained by Gokudera in using bombs. Has silver hair, his bangs goes to the side yet his hair spikes up at the ends of his hair.
> 
> Aoyama Hiroto
> 
> Age: 13
> 
> Description: The captain of the Kendo club, has many admirers, looks like a dark brown haired Yamamoto, and has no relation to Mochida at all.
> 
> Kudou Kuroi
> 
> Age: 15
> 
> Parents: Rokudou Mukuro and Miki Keiko
> 
> Description: Yue's number one enemy on his list of biting. As Mukuro's son he was an apprentice of Mukuro...he somewhat owns the same powers as Mukuro along with a trident. Has a black pineapple hair-style. To hide the fact that he's Mukuro's son, Kuroi changed his last name obviously he didn't agreed on taking his mom's last name.
> 
> Lazura: Sorry for the late update!
> 
> Angie: Please Review! :D


	3. My Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Wow...its been a long time since I updated this story, but here's the new chapter! xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.

_~Previously~_

_**Reborn's POV** _

_First thing the girl does is faint right after she hears that...no wonder...she does take after her stupid father..._

_Reborn then carried the fainted girl inside the house._

* * *

Tsukiko opened her eyes to find herself in her room.

_I'm in my room? Wasn't I just at the front door of the house._

Tsukiko thought as she slowly got up from her bed.

"So you're awake now aren't you?" said a familiar voice voice

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she turned to stare at the door.

Right there was the same man that she bumped into and found right at her door step.

"W-Who are you?" Tsukiko shivered in fear in front of the man

"I'm the greatest hitman in the world. Reborn." the man stated as the chameleon on his hat went to his hand changing into a gun.

"R-Reborn?"

"Yes, and I'm going to be your tutor until the day you succeed Neo Vongola Primo, in other words your father."

Tsukiko could not believe what she heard.

_Y-You mean...I knew father was in the mafia...but...he's a boss?!_

"Ho~ so you knew already?" The chameleon reverted back going to his shoulder.

"Wait...I-I remember now...you are Uncle Reborn...the man that came to me on my fifth birthday!"

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Tsukiko!" congratulated Kyoko, Tsuna, Ryohei, Hana, and Ryuuga._

_A little Tsukiko wearing a yellow dress with a yellow ribbon tied on to her hair blew out the five candles on her cake._

_After opening all the presents, Tsukiko held her new teddy from her father close to her._

_She headed over to the front yard to find Tsuna talking to another man._

_That man was Reborn._

_"So this is your daughter, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he stared down at the little girl who suddenly grabbed onto Tsuna's leg_

_"Yes, and why are you still calling me that?"_

_"Because I still see you as my Dame-Student."_

_Tsuna just sighed and introduced to Tsukiko, "Tsukiko, this person is Reborn."_

_"Reborn?" Tsukiko said as she tilted her head slightly upon staring at the hitman._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yes...I'm the hit man that came to your fifth birthday...during that time I was with another person also, do you remember who that person was?" Reborn titled his fedora up that reveled his solid onyx colored eyes that seem to be staring down at the girl.

"The other person..." Tsukiko tried to remember.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Ah! Kyudaime!" Tsuna happily said._

_"Now, now Tsunayoshi...shouldn't you be calling me grandpa now?" the elderly said as he removed his hat and knelt right in front of Tsukiko._

_"And this little lady here is who?" the man smiled at the young girl hiding behind her father's leg._

_"My name is Tsukiko!"_

_The man ruffled the young girl's hair._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, you should know who that elder was right?"

"Yes, he was the previous boss before your father, known as Kyudaime of the Vongola Family."

"So let me get this straight, I'm the next boss in line and I have to succeed my father?"

"Yeah, well your no good father started his training around your age." Reborn then continued by tilting his hat down and showed a small smirk, "Will you be the one to surpass your father?"

"I-" Tsukiko tried to reply however...

"Reborn! Tsukiko! Time for dinner!" Kyoko called out.

"Hai!" Tsukiko answered back.

"I will explain to you later about your history." Reborn stated and walked down ahead.

_First I know that dad is really part of the mafia...but also the leader of a mafia family...does that mean that not only my dad but also Ryuuga's dad is involved?!_

* * *

"So how was school today, Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Well today we met an interesting transfer student at school." Tsukiko replied as she took some salad.

_Transfer?...*sigh* Gokudera's nephew is such a hard head._

Reborn thought as he sipped his espresso.

* * *

**At Tsukiko's room...**

_Reborn told me everything about my blood heritage with Vongola Primo. Apparently the first generation and my father's generation looked very similar when Reborn showed me the pictures of both the tenth and first generation._

"So are you saying that my dad and his guardians were like a reincarnated version of the first generation?"

"In a way, however there are some differences between the first and tenth generation."

_Next he told me how grandpa, Sawada Iemitsu, is the leader of a secret organization called CEDEF, which was created by the first generation Cloud Guardian._

"So the reason why I haven't seen grandpa at all was because of his job?"

Reborn stared blankly at the girl.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?" Tsukiko stuttered.

"No its nothing."

_Iemitsu, not only you did this to your son, but also your grand daughter._

"I will continue explaining tomorrow, however there is one question I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Are you willing to inherit the role as boss of the Vongola Family?"

Tsukiko pondered real hard once he mentioned that.

_Papa...I know that you weren't given much of a choice, since you were my age...you told Reborn to give me a choice didn't you..._

_I know that you are the boss of the Family, but you are my father. Since our blood has been stained for over many generations, I want...I want to!_

"I accept." Tsukiko answered back to Reborn.

Reborn thought he was hallucinating, but he noticed Tsukiko's eyes had changed from brown to orange for a quick second.

_Hm...she's already progressing faster on her blood of the Vongola rather than how her idiot father reacted. I wonder if this has something to do with the saying that girls learn faster than boys._

Reborn then smirked after making his thoughts about the girl.

"Be prepared for some hellish training Sawada Tsukiko, because I'm going to train you like your stupid no-good father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: I'm sorry again for not updating for a long time on this. However the next chapter will be an extra chapter on how Tsukiko fell in love with Yue and following up with the next chapter.
> 
> So please Review! XD


	4. Extra: My First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Now I'm trying to pick this story up some more. So this chapter is the extra, about how Tsukiko fell for Yue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, except my ocs.

_I vividly remember the time that I first fell in love with someone. No, it wasn't love at first sight, but it was and still is the first time that fell in love._

* * *

Tsukiko was sitting on a stool right next to a heavily injured Ryuuga.

"Mou~ Ryu-nii! I told you so!" Tsukiko scolded.

"I'm extremely sorry, Tsukiko." Ryuuga apologized with a stern face.

Earlir Ryuuga got heavily injured by facing a strong boxing opponent at the boxing club. Tsukiko had rushed out of her class the minute she was notified.

* * *

**At the front desk of the hospital...**

The nurse by the desk froze in fear as she looked out from her seat.

"Do you know where Sasagawa Ryuuga is." someone said while walking up to the reception desk.

The nurse shook as she slowly pointed over to the room closest to the reception desk.

"Hn." was all the person replied.

Right after that person left, the doctor had found the nurse at the desk cowering in fear.

"What's wrong?" the doctor worriedly asked.

"The person who..entered..."

"Who?!"

"That person was the Disciplinary Committee Head...Hibari Yue." the nurse whispered the name quietly to a shocked Doctor who dead-panned at the sound of that name.

* * *

**Yue's POV**

As Yue stepped into the room he found a sleeping Ryuuga along with an unfamiliar girl cutting rabbit shaped apples.

"You." Yue asked the girl.

The girl stopped at what she was doing and turned to answer him, "Yes?"

Yue was surprised. Well his face didn't show it but he was surprised, because for the first time, someone other than his dad didn't falter one bit.

"Sasagawa Ryuuga." He stated with his one-line answer.

"Oh. I told Ryu-nii to sleep so that way he can heal up, funny, he didn't even get some rest."

"Is he your brother."

"Oh. No, he's my cousin."

"Hn." Yue left the room after staring at Tsukiko for a short time.

_Hn. So that's Sawada Tsukiko._

* * *

In his memories of Ryuuga.

They met for the first time at the age of ten year old.

Ryuuga met Yue, thanks to their fathers(hint hint it was mostly Ryohei), Yue and Ryuuga immediately were engaged in a fight.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I EXTREMELY CHALLENGE YOU TO A BOXING MATCH!" Ryuuga yelled as burning with passion._

_"Hmph. No." Yue was about to knock Ryuuga out however..._

_"Stop!" cried a little girl._

_"T-Tsukiko!" Ryuuga turned his head to behind him._

_"*sniff* Ryu-nii...you said you wouldn't fight..." sniffled a little Tsukiko._

_"Tsukiko, I won't...I'm just having an extreme talk with Yue, right?"_

_Yue kneels in front of Tsukiko, reaches his hand close to Tsukiko._

_A small yellow bird lands on his palm and began singing the Namimori Middle School theme song._

_"Wow! What a smart birdie." Tsukiko petted the bird on Yue's hand._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Tsukiko was just peeling some apples, until she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"You."

_Wait...I recognize this voice..._

"Yes." Tsukiko suddenly felt a pang on her head and a short image of Yue and Tsukiko ran through her eyes.

_Yue-nii..._

"Sasagawa Ryuuga." He continued.

"Oh. I told Ryu-nii to sleep so that way he can heal up, funny, he didn't even get some rest."

"Is he your brother." He asked.

"Oh. No, he's my cousin."

"Hn." Yue continued staring at Tsukiko for a short moment and left the room immediately.

*b-bump*

_Yue-nii...please don't stare at me anymore...my heart can't take it anymore..._

Tsukiko hid her red face in her sweater.

* * *

**In Tsukiko's last memory of Yue...**

"Yue-nii...please don't leave..." A seven year old Tsukiko was tearing up a bit as she held Yue's hand.

"Tsukiko..." Yue puts a hand on her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Y-Yue-nii?!" Tsukiko's face became red as Yue pulled away.

"The next time we meet, become a worthy opponent for me." Yue stared at the little girl who replied, "Y-Yes!"

* * *

_Even if that was a vow to fight you...I still fell in love with the disciplinary head, Hibari Yue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Now the next chapter will be the actual story line!
> 
> So please Review!


	5. A New Ally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: I'm back! :D Okay, I know a bunch of you are mad that I haven't updated this in while, but I'm doing my best to update a bunch of my stories that I'm working on as of right now. So forgive me if I don't update in a long time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.

Tsukiko was sleeping peacefully in her soft bed when suddenly...

"Hmph..." Reborn sighed as he stepped out of Tsukiko's room.

By the time he shut the door an explosion can be heard on the other side of the door.

"HIE!" screamed Tsukiko as she ran out of her room.

"Morning." Reborn greeted a wild haired Tsukiko.

"What was that for?!" Tsukiko raged.

"Your mom said to wake you up, so I did." Reborn started heading down the steps.

_Grr...papa, are you really sure this is the man who taught you how to be a mafia boss?!_

Tsukiko thought as she went back into her room to get ready.

* * *

**~In Italy~**

* * *

"A-Achoo!" sneezed a certain young mafia boss.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?!" A worried silver haired man asked.

"I'm alright Gokudera..." Tsuna assured him. "I think it's just somebody talking behind my back."

"We'll if you say so..." Gokudera looked skeptical at his boss as he returned to what he originally asking for.

"So jyuudaime, why was Kaito sent to Japan?"

"I chose him to be Tsukiko's right hand man." Tsuna said while smiling.

"But Jyuudaime...why him?!"

"You'll see what I mean when we recieve Reborn's message."

"Ha?" Gokudera just stared at his boss in confusion.

* * *

**~Back to Japan~**

* * *

Tsukiko was reading a page of her schedule.

* * *

**Schedule:**

1\. After School, head straight home and finish all of your homework

2\. Run 10 laps around Namimori

3\. Help your mom with dinner.

4\. Review for any tests or quizes

5\. Sleep at 9:30 pm and be sure to wake up at 6:00 sharp or else you'll face another bomb alarm clock.

* * *

Tsukiko sighed.

_If only Reborn wasn't a sadist..._

"TSUKIKO!" yelled a person.

Tsukiko froze and turned to find Ryuuga dashing towards her.

"Good morning Ryuu-nii."

"Good Morning!" Her older cousin greeted her with a flashing smile.

"Are you training again?"

"Yes! I'm going to get more people join the boxing club!" Ryuuga huffed.

 _That's so Ryu-nii._  Tsukiko thought.

"You're crowding." a voice appeared behind from Tsukiko.

"HIE!" Tsukiko screeched and immediately hid behind Ryuuga. "Yue-sempai!"

"Good Morning, Yue!" Ryuuga greeted.

"Stop crowding the gates and get back to class." Yue glared.

Tsukiko frantically panicked for a bit in a circle until an idea popped into her head.

"L-Let's get going!" Tsukiko swiftly shoved her cousin into the school grounds.

* * *

Ryuuga bombarded the girl with many whines about facing Yue, that she finally reminded him about the boxing club by the time they set one foot in the school building.

"Fweh...Ryu-nii sure is tough to answer." Tsukiko stated to her self, although she wasn't alone.

"Sawada Tsukiko." a familiar silver haired mafiaso arrived just in time.

_Shoot! Forgot about him..._

Tsukiko gulped, "What do you need Nagoya-san?"

Kaito forcefully grabbed her wrist, causing Tsukiko to be dragged against her.

Poor Tsukiko was pleading in her mind:

_SAVE ME!_

* * *

**Behind Namimori Middle...**

* * *

Tsukiko was nailed against the wall immediately right after Kaito dragged her outside the school.

"Ittei..." Tsukiko muttered in pain.

She looked up to find Kaito's emerald eyes glaring at her.

"You are not worthy of becoming Neo Vongola Seconda..."

"W-What?!" Tsukiko blinked.

To Tsukiko's chagrin, she did not expect what happened next...

* * *

Kaito was about throw a bomb at her when suddenly...

The sound of a gunshot flew in the air, causing Tsukiko to duck immediately and punch whatever was in front of her.

Of course Kaito got hit, he saw a flicker of an orange flame in the punch he received.

_What is this? Was that the Dying Will Mode?!_

A certain fedora wearing man smirked upon the sight of what he just saw.

_So, I guess we don't need this bullet._

Reborn pocketed the Dying Will Bullet away as he headed over to the crime scene.

* * *

_**(Tsukiko doesn't like the sound of gunshots at all since she was little...Yue and Ryuuga were watching a bunch of action movies one day with Tsukiko and you get the rest.)** _

* * *

Tsukiko peeked her eyes out to find Reborn pointing a familiar green gun at Kaito.

"Reborn?!" Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Yo. Dame-Tsuki." Reborn greeted without turning at all.

"Hey! I'm not a no-good!" Tsukiko argued.

_Just like Dame-Tsuna._

Reborn chuckled as he tipped his fedora up. "So, Kaito...why are you here this early in Japan?"

"Wait...Reborn you know Nagoya-san?" Tsukiko looked at Kaito then to Reborn.

"Hmph. You didn't know?" Reborn asked the girl who just cluelessly nodded 'no'.

Reborn sighed, "He's the nephew of your father's right hand man. Otherwise your future right hand man."

Tsukiko blinked a few times staring at her future right hand man.

She gasped in horror to find a bright red punch mark on his face.

_I punched Nagoya-san!_

"Oh no!" Tsukiko hurriedly got out a handkerchief, "I'm sorry! Nagoya-san!"

She was about to place the handkerchief on the mark, but his hand stopped Tsukiko from reaching his face.

"W-What's wrong?" Tsukiko jumped a bit from his sudden action.

His emerald eyes gleamed with passion and announced with a happy smile, "You are definitely my boss!"

"Eh?" Tsukiko's eye twitched.

"Pft." Rebron quietly laughed. "You are really something, Dame-Tsuki!"

"D-Don't laugh!" Tsukiko screeched.

"Hime-sama!" Kaito called out to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pointed to herself, "Hime-sama?"

"Yes, you are my boss so therefore you must be called Hime-sama!"

Tsukiko could have sworn she saw a pair of puppy dog ears and a tail appeared on him. "Kai- I mean!"

"You can call me by my name if you want to, Hime-sama."

"O-Okay then, Kaito-kun." Tsukiko didn't notice, but Nagoya took her hand up and kissed the palm of Tsukiko's hand.

"K-Kaito-kun?!" Tsukiko blushed furiously.

"I pledge my allegiance to my boss." Kaito pledged.

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuki." Reborn congratulated the girl, " You've gained an ally."

"Ha-Wha?!" Tsukiko felt a pair of arms hugging her.

"Haha~ What's going on Sawada-chan?" A voice called.

Tsukiko turned her head slightly to find, "A-Aoyama Hiroto?!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Sorry for not updating in a while! *does Gokudera's apology bow*
> 
> I've been busy trying to think up some stuff during the break along with clearing the stress piling in my life. Luckily its all been cleared :) SO...you may be expecting a few more updates on this story or my other stories.
> 
> Please Review!


	6. Knight in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Sorry for the delay on this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.

**_~Previously~_ **

* * *

_"Hime-sama!" Kaito called out to Tsukiko._

_Tsukiko pointed to herself, "Hime-sama?"_

_"Yes, you are my boss so therefore you must be called Hime-sama!"_

_Tsukiko could have sworn she saw a pair of puppy dog ears and a tail appeared on him. "Kai- I mean!"_

_"You can call me by my name if you want to, Hime-sama."_

_"O-Okay then, Kaito-kun." Tsukiko didn't notice, but Nagoya took her hand up and kissed the palm of Tsukiko's hand._

_"K-Kaito-kun?!" Tsukiko blushed furiously._

_"I pledge my allegiance to my boss." Kaito pledged._

_"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuki." Reborn congratulated the girl, " You've gained an ally."_

_"Ha-Wha?!" Tsukiko felt a pair of arms hugging her._

_"Haha~ What's going on Sawada-chan?" A voice called._

_Tsukiko turned her head slightly to find, "A-Aoyama Hiroto?!"_

* * *

**_~Now~_ **

* * *

"So...Sawada-chan, what were you doing?" Hiroto asked.

Tsukiko tried to cover for herself, "...uh..uhhh..."

Kaito's anger boiled, "How dare you touch Hime-sama..."

"Hm?" Hiroto kept on a naive look as Kaito readied his bomb.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Tsukiko broke free of Hiroto's grip and went into a protective stance before Hiroto.

"But Hime-sama!" Kaito was on the verge to throw the bomb at Hiroto as of now.

Tsukiko's eye colors flickered into a vibrant orange to plain brown eyes, "But he has absolutely nothing to do with us!"

"If that's what Hime-sama wants..." Kaito finally stopped after listening to his boss.

"Now Aoyama-san, what are you doing here?" Tsukiko asked after calming Kaito down.

"You guys were out to long so Sensei told me to get you guys." Hiroto explained.

"Now that I think about it..," Tsukiko remembered, however her face began to pale,"..oh no..."

"What's wrong, Hime-sama?" Kaito wondered.

"Yue-sempai is going to bite us to death if he finds us not on class!" Tsukiko panicked running around in her place.

"Dame-Tsuki, be prepared." Reborn departed off to who knows where as a certain disciplinary head enters the scene.

"What are you herbivores doing." Yue glared at the trio.

Tsukiko was even paler than before, but wouldn't dare say a word.

Kaito was glared back at Yue.

"Aha~ Hello, Yue ," Hiroto happily greeted Yue.

 _Aoyama-san...how can you smile at a time like this?_  Tsukiko questioned Hiroto through her facial expression, but all she received was a smile back.  _He didn't get the message..._

"Sawada Tsukiko."

Tsukiko tensed by the sound of her name.

"Y-Yue-sempai..."

"What're you lot doing out here," his voice seemed as stern as usual.

Tsukiko was about to respond when Kaito suddenly went in between Yue and Tsukiko's space stating, "And what's your business with my boss?"

"Hn. Get back to class otherwise," Yue unleashed what was under his black gakuran jacket, "You want to be bitten to death."

"Yes, Sempai!" Tsukiko replied grabbing both the collars of Hiroto and Kaito along with dragging them back to class.

At class the three of them got scolded from the teacher for their absence in class. They had to clean up the class as punishment.

* * *

Around Lunchtime, Tsukiko went to visit her older cousin although now Nagoya Kaito is following her as a faithful right hand man. Hiroto had to tell his coach about the after school punishment.

"So Hime-sama, this Sasegawa Ryuuga is your older cousin?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, in fact I sometimes worry about him around this time. He sometimes forgets get his lunch, also he's the one who'd always walk home with me." Tsukiko remembered the times when her cousin kept on forgetting his lunch and having his mom scold him.

"Sasegawa...now where have I heard that surename?" Kaito pondered aloud letting Tsukiko notice.

"Do you...know my cousin?"

"No, however I feel like I heard that name before I came here."

By the time they reached the rooftop, Ryuuga was shouting at Yue.

"Oi, Yue! Come down here and fight!" He yelled.

"No." Hibari Yue responded and continued to lay on the building rooftop to sleep.

"Ryu-nii!" Tsukiko was fuming on hearing what he said, "I thought we agreed on no more fighting!"

"But!"

"No buts! Now eat!" Tsukiko yanked Ryuuga's ear down causing him to fall to the ground.

"Woah...amazing Hime-sama." Kaito complimented the young Neo Vongola Seconda.

"This is nothing really, Ryuu-nii stop bothering Yue-sempai and eat. I'm guessing you forgot your lunch again." Tsukiko reminded the young boxer.

"Now that I think about it...you're right!" Ryuuga laughed like it was nothing. Although Tsukiko and Kaito sweat dropped upon seeing his reaction.

Suddenly Kaito remembered and pointed at Ryuuga, "Ahh! You! You're that stupid turf top of that annoying Sun Guardian my uncle hates!"

"Ah! You're that spiky octopus head!" Ryuuga remembered also.

"Ryu-nii and Kaito-kun already know each other?" Tsukiko responded as she ate a octopus-san.

"This guy..." The two responded at the same time, "Is someone I can't get along with at all!"

A fight emerged between the two and luckily it was mostly about insults so Tsukiko let it slide. So she ate together with Yue, since he kind of looked hungry.

"Sempai? Do you want some?" Holding a egg roll on her chopsticks.

"Hn." Yue leaned in as Tsukiko hand fed him the egg roll.

In a split second a dynamite wielding boy was glaring daggers at the perfect.

"How dare you eat from Hime-sama's chopsticks!"

"I-It's nothing Kaito-kun, this is normal for me!" Tsukiko explained to the hothead.

Kaito cleared his throat,"Hime, there's a reason why you should stop doing that."

"Why?" Tsukiko innocently tilted her head without a clue in the world.

"Uh...ask your mom about that, anyway who else have you done this with?"

Tsukiko pondered, "Papa, Ryuu-nii, Mama, Uncle Ryo, Hana-san, Mayu-san, Yue-sempai...and that's all."

"That's all the people?" Kaito wanted confirmation.

"Most of them are my family members." Tsukiko thought of an idea, "Then! Kaito you want to do the same also?"

"I-I'm not worthy!" He shouted while running down the stairs.

* * *

**Lazura: Now this is just a possible chapter that may come later in this story, but as of now it's just a draft until I get all of Tsukiko's guardians in.**

* * *

**Possible future chapter...**

* * *

**_Battle for the Boss's Hand!_ **

"Ehhh! No! NOT HAPPENING!" The young Neo Vongola Primo screeched.

"Tsunayoshi." Nono answered his head still high and proud, "Your daughter is already of that age."

"It's too early for her and I know that she's not interested in anyone!"

"Hohoho~" Nono's eyes glinted, "Are you sure about that Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stared at his grandfather strangely.

"I was sure her guardians were quite intimate with your daughter last I saw."

"EHHHHHH?!" Tsuna screamed.

* * *

**Back at the office...**

* * *

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera tried to shake Tsuna away from his depressed state.

"What am I going to do Gokudera? I don't want to send my cute daughter to someone she doesn't want to be with!" Tsuna looked like he was on the verge on tears.

"Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto got Tsuna's attention, "Wasn't the last time we met Tsukiko was that she was really close to her guardians other than Ryuuga and the little kid **(a hint on one of the guardians)**?"

Tsuna's face became stone upon hearing that. He did very well remembered that most of Tsukiko's guardians were guys plus only two of them she treats as her siblings **(I'm not giving away the other guardian :P)**. However this ended to one conclusion.

"We're heading to Namimori." Tsuna's face grew serious. No it legitimately looked exactly like his HDWM. That just showed how angry our heroine's beloved father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: That's all for now! Please review.


	7. Sushi Intruder (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: I will now be proud to introduce a new oc character to the spot in this chapter! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

"Boss..." A female wearing a black skull eye patch spoke through a communicator.

"What's wrong Chrome?" A familiar kind voice sounded from the technology.

"It seems like that family in America has sent a child over to Japan," She hesitated a bit, "I think that boy is almost like the cow child."

"I see...then we have nothing to worry about," He continued,"You can return back to the base, Chrome."

"Yes, boss!"

"Chrome..." He sighed.

She still has yet to call him by his name.

"It's Tsuna."

* * *

**~Over at Tsukiko's room~**

* * *

"So what is X?" Reborn asked while sipping his espresso.

"5!" Tsukiko answered quickly as the detonating bomb strapped on her back diffused.

"Correct. Well done Baka-Tsuki."

Tsukiko sighed, she was glad those extra tutoring sessions with Kaito helped out a lot.

"I have to say, your scores would've made people wonder if you're truly you're father's daughter."

"Was dad really that bad in academics?" Taking note upon Reborn's slight compliment.

Reborn placed his cup down on the table, as he laughed a bit to himself,"The worst. Your father's highest score was fifty-one."

Her eyes buldged a bit, is that why her father has been dubbed a dame?

"Yes, that's why he's nicknamed dame-tsuna in his time."

Choking a bit, Tsukiko gulped,"You really need to stop that. Was there anyone else you couldn't read?"

Reborn tipped his fedora at angle hiding his eyes,"Maybe."

Tsukiko's ears perked, but Reborn dropped the bomb stating,"Or not. Now how fast is the speed of the Earth's rotation."

Tsukiko fell to the floor as the bomb began ticking faster.

"That's not fair!"

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

* * *

Green eyes glared. Hiding within the leaves of a nearby tree spying at the second floor of a house in Namimori.

It was a young teen being tutored by a hitman.

"The strongest hitman, Reborn. An ex-arcobaleno." The person muttered under their breath,"And Neo Vongola Seconda, Sawada Tsukiko."

Gripping the paper, the person faltered. _The blasted Hitman spotted me!_ Gritting their teeth, the person escaped immediately.  _That Hitman will be a hinderance to my plans if I don't exterminate the next boss._

_Watch and see Sawada Tsukiko. I, Rune, will send you to an early death._

* * *

"Tsuki-chan, where are you going?" Kyoko asked her daughter, who was creeping slowly over to the door. She froze in place, "I'm just going to take a walk to the park, mama."

"Well, since you're going, can you buy some sushi from Takezushi? Right now, I forgot to buy some ingredients that were needed for tonight's dinner."

"Okay," Tsukiko quickly tied her shoelaces as she headed out, "I'm leaving."

"Be careful!"

"Yamamoto-ji!" Tsukiko called out as a smiling man walked out of back.

"Oh, Tsukiko-chan, are you here to buy sushi this time?" He asked.

Nodding her head in response, the kind man called out to someone in the back, "Oi, Hiro!"

_Hiro?_

She pondered until her mouth suddenly dropped. It was none other than...

"Aoyama-san?"

"Huh? Sawada-chan?" A surprised expression was found on both of their faces.

"W-What are you doing working in Takezushi?" Tsukiko frantically responded.

Aoyama scratched the back of his head while giving a smile, "It's a little complicated to say."

Yamamoto-ji thus pushed Aoyama back into the kitchen, "Now, just finish packing these orders then you can get back to your girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?!" The two yelp in shock.

"I-I'm not, I'm just his friend!" Tsukiko explained, her blush hasn't faded away.

"It's okay," The elder laughed, "I'm merely joking."

"So, why is Aoyama-san working here?"

Yamamoto-ji's face began to frown, "Hiro is the son of my brother-in-law who had recently..."

Tsukiko bit her lip, "I'm sorry...I didn't expect."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Yamamoto-ji smile thus returned, "It's great that Hiro finally earned a friend while staying here. He hardly brought any friends home, until you arrived in today."

"Well we are classmates," The young girl spoke as Aoyama re-entered holding her order, "Thank you, Aoyama-san."

"You're welcome," Aoyama grinned,"You don't pay for that."

"Eh? B-But!"

Yamamoto-ji waved his hand, "Just go on, after all you and your family are our best customers!"

* * *

"Haaah," Tsukiko sighed to herself, "I wish Yamamoto-ji and Aoyama-san didn't do that."

As she walked down the street, a small figure followed behind her within the shadows.

"I better tell Oka-san about this," She reminded herself as the figure slowly crept toward her. By the time she reached the gate of her house, Tsukiko stopped only to find.

"Kaito-kun?" The figure halted behind Tsukiko as Nagoya walked over to Tsukiko.

"Reborn-san was right, you were followed," Nagoya flicked a small bomb at the person behind Tsukiko. A small blast caused Tsukiko to fall over to Nagoya.

"Ack!" Tsukiko felt herself being held by Nagoya's arms as the smoke slowly left the area. A small boy with blonde hair emerged from the smoke wearing military camouflauge.

"Who're you?!" Nagoya questioned as the boy revealed his face.

_Green eyes?_

The boy clicked his tongue, "I should've suspected. However...I'm not just done yet!"

The revealed what seemed like a purple bomb, causing Nagoya to stiffen.

"No way..." Tsukiko's worried face turned over to Nagoya as a burst of purple smoke appeared.

"What's happening?" Tsukiko watched as the smoke slowly disappeared to reveal a boy no taller than her cousin, but close to Nagoya's height appear. He beared a similar resemblance to the boy that was standing previously.

"TYL body switch..." Nagoya mumbled, "I can't believe that weapon was real."

"What do you mean, Kaito?" Tsukiko asked.

"I've heard from one of your father's guardians that a branch of the Bovino family separated for that weapon's reason," Nagoya explained as he lifted another dynamite, "But, I won't let him hurt you!"

The bomb was flicked over to the boy's direction only to be sliced in half.

"Tch," Nagoya sent out more bombs, "Double bomb!"

"Slow!" All of the bombs were sliced in half again, as the boy revealed a sheathed dagger in his belt.

* * *

As Tsukiko and Nagoya fretted on what to do next, Reborn watched the fight through Tsukiko's window. He remembered how this fight was similar to before only...the targets have changed.

"Now what shall you do, Tsukiko? Nagoya can't handle this by himself."

* * *

_What am I going to do?! Kaito-kun is getting hurt by the second..._

"What can I do?!" Tsukiko asked herself, at the same time something glowed bright within her. A warm orange glow burned from her ring.

_This...?_

"Hime!" Nagoya called as the light enveloped Tsukiko completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: LE GASP...! What's happens next tune in next time!
> 
> Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: It's summer! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't KHR except my OCs.

_**Previously...** _

* * *

_What am I going to do?! Kaito-kun is getting hurt by the second..._

"What can I do?!" Tsukiko asked herself, at the same time something glowed bright within her. A warm orange glow burned from her ring.

_This...?_

"Hime!" Nagoya called as the light enveloped Tsukiko completely.

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

"W-Where?" Tsukiko muttered as she lowered her arms down, scanning the area she was in. The area didn't seem to have much, it was as if she were in a box with no end to it. Tsukiko worriedly called,"Kaito-kun! Reborn! Mama!"

Still no response. Tsukiko frowned in result of such fruitless effort, "Is there anyone here?"

"Yes."

Tsukiko jumped in surprise as her eyes found herself staring at a familiar young man before her.

"Nice to meet you, Neo Vongola Seconda or Vongola Undecima," The man bowed his head revealing a warm golden eyes as a orange flame adorned his forehead, "I am Vongola Primo. Your ancestor."

Tsukiko felt her jaw fall slightly.

_This was Vongola Primo...the founder._

"B-But...how?!"

"A friend of mines known as Talbot was able to create a separate set of rings for next generation different from the original Vongola rings," Giotto closed his eyes, "In fact, this was probably caused by an accident made during your father's time."

"An accident?" Tsukiko asked, "What accident?"

Giotto reopened his eyes answering in return, "Perhaps when we meet again, we're already running out of time."

He raised his hand over Tsukiko's head, "I know that you don't wish to fight. Your father had the same thoughts as well."

A soft orange flame flickered over Tsukiko's forehead, and when she blinked. Orange eyes stared back at Giotto in a more calm manner.

"With your flame, you'd probably be more..."

However Tsukiko couldn't hear Giotto anymore, as she began returning home.

* * *

**Nagoya's POV**

* * *

"Hime!" I tried to reach out to my boss, however something blocked me from reaching her as she dropped to her knees. It seems that something caused her to faint...

_Is this the blood of the Vongola boss?_

"I won't let you!" The blonde brat almost sliced my hand off as I backed away. Flicking another dynamtie toward him as a distraction, I found myself trying to reach over to Hime's unmoving body until...

An orange flame flared upon her head, Hime lifted her head revealing the same orange hues I once saw before.

"Stop," Hime spoke in a calm manner to the brat, "What is your purpose in doing this?"

The brat clenched his teeth, "If it wasn't for your father's lightning guardian...I would've had a family!"

_If I recalled, this boy was a branch member of the Bovino Famiglia that split upon the creation of the TYL body switch ammo. It was inspired after an incident that happened during Uncle's teenage years, when his TYL bazooka malfunctioned._

Hime's eyes softened, "I see."

"Hmph," The brat stated in such ill mannerism, "There's no way someone like you can understand. You just recently found out your father's true title in the mafia world. What can you do about it?"

"Hime," I answered, "Let me take care of him. I'll-"

However Hime shook her head, "No. Fighting is never the answer."

She thus proceeded to offer her hand to the brat standing dumbfounded upon Hime's kindness.

"Why don't you join my family?"

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

* * *

I gave a smile to the boy before me. From the looks of how far he's gone through, I believe it's time for him to be free.

"No one will command you to fight against your own will anymore," I continued as the boy returned to his former self, "Everything will be alright."

The boy, with his expressionless face, started to tear up. I pulled him into a hug, as he quietly returned the hug as well.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Kaito-kun nodding his head in my direction approvingly.

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kaito-kun, I led the boy inside my house.

"Mama, I'm home!" I called as I held onto the boy's hand, I whispered over to him, "Don't worry my mama isn't that scary."

He nodded in understanding, however his hand gripped mines as a sign of shyness.

"Welcome home?" Mama blinked in surprise, "Huh? Who is this, Tsuki-chan?"

I was about to introduce him, however Reborn stepped in out of nowhere answering in my place, "His name Rune. He's a relative of Lambo that just recently traveled to Japan from America. I asked Tsukiko to pick him up before leaving, however he has no other place to stay as of now."

_Lambo? Who's Lambo?_

I raised a brow over to Reborn, who sighed in disappointment. In return, I glared daggers at him.

_You still haven't mentioned to me about my papa's guardians._

"Oh then you can stay with us!" Mama decided, "So, Tsuki-chan do you have the sushi?"

"Yep!" I opened the bag I was holding only to find the sushi destroyed,"Ah!"

"Did you trip again while carrying the sushi, Tsuki-chan?" Mama wondered, "Well even if it's destroyed, we can still have dinner!"

"Huh? How?"

Mama responded in delightful manner, "We can use these ingredients to make chirashi sushi!"

"Chirashi sushi?" Rune muttered once Mama and Reborn went to the dining room.

"It's very a delicious," I beamed, "Especially Mama's, let's hurry before Reborn gets some!"

Rune made a small smile as we made our way for the chirashi sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: It's wonderfully summer! :D Also what's your thoughts on Rune's character? By the way here's his character profile.
> 
> Rune
> 
> Age: 9
> 
> Appearance: Short blonde hair and green eyed boy. When he first appeared, he wore a green camouflage army ensemble. He sports a light green T-shirt covered by a pin stripe vest, and brown pants.
> 
> TYL Appearance: His short blonde hair is slightly messier. Either in a suit or a plain white T-shirt, green hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers.
> 
> Description: the next lightning guardian. He originated from America, but came from a mafia family that dealt with the militia including the experiment dealing in the TYL bazooka. This branch of the Bovino family perfected the TYL body switch ammo, however it only lasts around for fifteen minutes. He is quite mature for his age.
> 
> Please review.


	9. The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kaito-kun, I led the boy inside my house.

"Mama, I'm home!" I called as I held on to the boy's hand, I whispered over to him, "Don't worry my mama isn't that scary."

He nodded in understanding, however his hand gripped mines as a sign of shyness.

"Welcome home?" Mama blinked in surprise, "Huh? Who is this, Tsuki-chan?"

I was about to introduce him, however Reborn stepped in out of nowhere answering in my place, "His name Rune. He's a relative of Lambo that recently traveled to Japan from America. I asked Tsukiko to pick him up before leaving, however he has no other place to stay as of now."

_Lambo? Who's Lambo?_

I raised a brow over to Reborn, who sighed in disappointment. In return, I glared daggers at him.

_You still haven't mentioned to me about my papa's guardians._

"Oh then you can stay with us!" Mama decided, "So, Tsuki-chan do you have the sushi?"

"Yep!" I opened the bag I was holding only to find the sushi destroyed,"Ah!"

"Did you trip again while carrying the sushi, Tsuki-chan?" Mama wondered, "Well even if it's destroyed, we can still have dinner!"

"Huh? How?"

Mama responded in delightful way, "We can use these ingredients to make chirashi sushi!"

"Chirashi sushi?" Rune muttered once Mama and Reborn went to the dining room.

"It's very a delicious," I beamed, "Especially Mama's, let's hurry before Reborn gets some!"

Rune made a small smile as we made our way for the chirashi sushi.

* * *

After sending Rune upstairs to my room, I glanced over to the hitman sipping coffee on the dining table.

"Okay, so what's the deal with papa's guardians?" I questioned the man, as I take a seat in front of him.

"Would you like to know?" Reborn spoke, "They're no different from your guardians, except more experienced."

"My guardians? The only guardians you told me were Rune and Kaito-kun. Who are the others?" I continued.

Reborn smirked, "Two of them have been beside you since childhood. The other two are classmates of yours in Nami-chuu. One, is a secret."

_Childhood...?_

I jumped up from my seat in realization.

_Yue-sempai and Ryu-nii!_

"But what about the other three?!"

Reborn stood up this time, not glancing my way. "That's only for you to find out, and for me to see."

"Wait, Reborn!" I tried to go after Reborn, but he pointed the gun version of Leon at me, "I expect to see you wake up early tomorrow for school."

Reborn and I had a staredown between each other, until Mama called, "Tsuki-chan, I better see you sleeping by now!"

"I-I'm going to!" I yell back as Reborn retreated to his room.

_It looks like I'm going to have to find them myself..._

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"How will I know it's them?" Tsukiko wondered as she walked into class.

"Hime!" Nagoya waved to Tsukiko while marching over to her, "Good morning, Hime!"

"Kaito-kun!" Tsukiko finally got it, as she grasped tightly on Kaito's hands, "Can I ask you something?!"

"Eh?" Kaito blushed upon contact of his boss' hands, but wondered what Tsukiko meant.

After class, Tsukiko explained her dilemma to Kaito.

"Hm...I don't know who the other three guardians are," Kaito informed her, "But, I can explain a little about your father's guardians."

* * *

**Neo Vongola Primo/ Vongola Decimo and his Guardians**

* * *

**First Explaination: Lambo Bovino -The Lightning Guardian-**

"Then can you explain...after the incident with Rune, Reborn mentioned the name 'Lambo'. Do you know who that is?"

Kaito coughed proceeding to answer her question, "Lambo is the current lightning guardian out of the seven major guardians standing beside your father. He was going to become the main head of the Bovino Famiglia, but a failed mission of exterminating Reborn led to him joining your father's family during his teenage years. Lambo is and the only youngest member of the guardians."

"So he's the reason why, Rune..." Tsukiko's eyes went down, however Kaito shook his head.

"No, it wasn't Lambo's or Rune's fault. It's probably something that happened within the Bovino Famiglia."

Hope glimmered in Tsukiko's eyes, "Then it's just the family itself."

"Correct."

**Second Explanation: Gokudera Hayato -The Storm Guardian-**

"So your uncle is papa's right hand man?"

Kaito nodded in admiration, "And I will aim to succeed him one day!"

"I-I see..." Tsukiko sweat dropped, but surprised upon Kaito's sudden jolt of determination, "You must really admire him, if you wanted to surpass him."

"That's dead right, boss." Kaito admitted, "He's a worthy opponent for me!"

_O-Opponent? Your uncle?!_

**Third Explanation: Sasegawa Ryohei -The Sun Guardian-**

"I met your cousin once when uncle and his father came to the branch base here in Japan." Kaito raised a fist in the air, "I swear that lawn-head is too obsessed with boxing! He hasn't changed since the day I met him!"

"Well he is the captain of the boxing club, plus Ryu-nii isn't really obsessed with boxing all the time. He does help his mother and make time for me once in a while."

"He is your cousin, so I have no objections to that." Kaito responded, "I must admit, he has changed somewhat."

**Fourth Explanation: Yamamoto Takeshi - The Rain Guardian-**

Tsukiko deadpanned,"When you describe him, there's only one person I can think of."

"Yeah...that sword-freak of the Kendo club," Kaito grimaced, "I really don't like his attitude."

"He's awfully been clingy ever since I met you, Hime. Can I beat him up for you?!"

"NO!" Tsukiko reminded Kaito, "Aoyama-san is just a..."

Tsukiko halted mid sentence.

"Hime?"

"No it's nothing, Kaito-kun. I just remembered something."

Raising a brow, Kaito continued his explanation.

**Fifth Explanation: Hibari Kyoya - The Cloud Guardian-**

Tsukiko clapped her hands together,"Wow, so Yue-sempai's father is the strongest guardian!"

"Unfortunately, compared to my uncle and the others," Kaito painfully answered, "He's indeed the strongest next to your father. It's scary to think that he was the one who ruled this school before his son took over."

"Yup."

"However his son is no different from him." Kaito noted after his recent encounters with Yue finding students 'crowding' around the school.

**Sixth Explanation: Chrome Dokuro & Rokudo Mukuro - The Mist Guardians-**

"Eh?! Papa had two mist guardians! How?!" Tsukiko wondered how in the world did her father succeed that.

"Well it's a long history that my uncle couldn't really explain...but officially it's Chrome Dokuro who serves as the Mist Guardian." Kaito folded his arms, "Rokudo Mukuro...he's not often seen when the guardians were together. However his power...is terrifying."

Tsukiko noticed Kaito's hand shaking, thus took his hand.

"Don't worry, it's not like he's here now." Tsukiko reminded Kaito, his pale face gotten some color back.

"Right, but one of the students here dangerously looks a lot like him." Kaito shivered, "It's kind of creepy when you think about it."

"Hm...that's interesting. Did your uncle ever mention about him having any children?"

Kaito frowned,"No. Which is weird. I think the only people who knows if Rokudo Mukuro had a child were your father and Chrome Dokuro..maybe some others, but I don't know."

**Seventh Explanation: Hibari Mayuri - The Star Guardian-**

"Star guardian? Yue-sempai's mother?" Tsukiko blinked in confusion.

"I really don't know much about her, except her name and title. I've never met her." Kaito explained, "She hasn't been to most of the meetings I've been in with uncle. However your father would always wave off her absence."

"It probably because of Suzu-chan..." Tsukiko mumbled.

"Suzu?" Kaito questioned.

"Ah, I think I know the reason." Tsukiko started, "She had another child besides Yue-sempai. Her name is Hibari Suzuka, she's only five years old now."

"Oh that would make sense." Kaito understood, "Since her title is illusory. It would be best if she's close to her child. Considering the work Hibari Mayuri does as a guardian."

"You're right. Suzu-chan would be endangered."

**Eighth Explanation: Sawada Tsunayoshi -The Sky Boss-**

"Then finally papa is the sky weilder." Tsukiko pointed out.

Kaito smiled at his boss,"That's right, Hime. Your father is an amazing boss from all the heroics he's done from his teenage years to now."

"And to think I'm succeeding him?" Tsukiko sighed, "Is it possible for me to surpass him?"

"Don't worry, Hime! With me at your side, we'll both surpass my uncle, your father, and the other guardians as well!" Kaito promised.

"Thank you Kaito-kun," Tsukiko was greatful for having Kaito by her side, "You really are my right-hand man."

Kaito scratched the back of his head blushing, "Hime is too nice."

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

* * *

Tsukiko eyed Aoyama Hiroto as the teacher continued his lesson. He was focused in writing his notes while listening to the teacher.

_I think I figured out one of the last two guardians..._

_It might be Aoyama-san...plus that surename. Yamamoto Takeshi._

Tsukiko's lips formed a pout.

_To think Yamamoto-ji's son was also a guardian in papa's group. Then...it's no doubt, Aoyama Hiroto-san is my rain guardian, but getting him invovled would trouble Yamamoto-ji._

Tsukiko pondered on the thought until a small paper landed on her desk. Opening it quietly, it said:

**Sawada-chan are you alright?**

**-Aoyama**

Tsukiko internally laughed.

_Aoyama-san drew a blue mountain next to his surename._

She looked up to find Aoyama smiling to her from his desk.

Tsukiko returned a smile to Aoyama, however steam was going through Nagoya's ears watching the two. He didn't like how friendly Aoyama was being to his boss.


	10. Trailing Mist (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.

_How did I end up in this mess?_

Tsukiko wondered as she watched Kudou Kuroi and Hibari Yue stare down between each other at the rooftop. Kudou was holding a trident where Yue held his tonfas in hand. The atmosphere between the two was unsettling.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu."

Once the two predators said their pieces the two charged at each other.

Tsukiko screamed, "STOP!"

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

Sasagawa Ryuuga practiced focusing on the punching bag. Continuously sending punches directly to the inanimate object.

"I can see the resemblance." Kaito noticed, "However, I truly don't see what's so different about him and his dad."

"Maybe if you two were friends, then you'd understand each other." Tsukiko suggested.

"I'm sorry, hime. I don't think I can get along with this lawn head."

_Well you could at least try..._

Tsukiko sweat dropped as she watched her cousin practice with all his effort.

_Although I can't believe Ryuu-nii is also one of my guardians! But, how am I going to find the other two?_

_One is somewhere in this school._

_The other is a secret?_

_Uhh...maybe I should organize my guardians by flames first._

Storm Guardian - Nagoya Kaito.

Lightning Guardian - Rune.

Sun Guardian - Sasagawa Ryuuga.

Cloud Guardian - Hibari Yue.

Rain Guardian - Aoyama Hiroto.

Sky boss - Me. Sawada Tsukiko.

_The only ones left are my mist guardian and star guardian. I could ask Mayu-san later, she might know something._

_But the mist guardian is somewhere here._

After watching Ryuuga, Tsukiko decided to return to the classroom since she remembered about the math notes she needed if Tsukiko was going to survive Reborn's training.

On her way, Tsukiko spotted the retreating figure of.

"Kudou-senpai?"

The figure halted revealing heterochromatic colored eyes.

"It's nice to see you again. Sawada Tsukiko." A grin lingered across his face, "You know I've noticed how you'd been avoiding me lately...care to explain?"

_Yeah...before I met Reborn and the others involved in the Mafia, I used to talk to Kudou-senpai at the library about interesting books. But girls who liked him would give me a harsh look, and I didn't want the situation to escalate anymore so I stayed beside Yue-senpai and Ryu-nii._

"I-I'm sorry, senpai. I've been busy lately." She excused herself, "I have to go home soon, so please."

Tsukiko gasped as she found herself backed up to the wall, the ever so kind face of Kudou one foot away from her own.

"..." She couldn't speak. Fear and shock instilled her mind.

_...Kudou-senpai...?_

"So," Kudou began before allowing a part of his bangs to move to show the number in his red-eye.

Six.

"I'd prefer an explanation now, Sawada Tsukiko."

Tsukiko internally panicked for a moment, until the sound of footsteps entered the hallway.

"You two."

Tsukiko's eyes seemed to lose their color. There standing a stretch away from Kudou and Tsukiko was none other than...

"Kufufu..." Kudou chuckled as he turned to face the other being, "Nice to see you drop by, Hibari Yue."

"Kudou Kuroi. How dare you..." Yue unsheathed one of his tonfas, "I won't tolerate such harassment among other students in Nami-chu."

"Hm. I was simply asking her a question." Kudou pointed out while Tsukiko paled upon her senpai's answer. Her eyes dashed over to Yue, who in return noticed the sense of fear emitting off her facial expression.

"In any case." Yue finally unsheathed the other tonfa while leering at his opponent, "You're loitering."

_Senpai! That's not what I-_

Kudou closed his eyes, as he made a smile.

"Fine." Out of nowhere a plume of indigo colored smoke revealed a trident staff, as Kudou handled the implement much with experience, "I'll see you at the roof top."

_Mist...?_

Tsukiko quietly realized as she opened her eyes in a hurry.

_My Mist guardian is...!_

Mist filled the hallways, Tsukiko couldn't see anything. However she could hear the clacking of Yue's shoes as he dashed through the mist.

"Yue-senpai! Kudou-senpai!" The next thing she knew, Tsukiko could only see an empty hallway.

 _No..._ Tsukiko gripped her hand into a fist.

_This...was just a misunderstanding!_

Reborn's words resounded inside her head.

_**You're the daughter of that Dame-Tsuna. If you truly are going to become a greater boss than him, you should...** _

"..." Silence enveloped her for a moment as Tsukiko started increasing her speed towards the direction of the roof top, "..."

_Yue-senpai. Kudou-senpai._

_You're both my senpais._

_But._

_As your future boss..._

_I won't tolerate any reign in fighting amongst friends._

_I'm sure._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

_...T-That's right! I need to..!_

Tsukiko screamed, "STOP!"

Yet again the bright orange hues replaced the once chocolate-colored eyes, as Tsukiko stood in between the two senpais.

Stopping their incoming attacks by mere reflex, the two eyed the girl standing in their way.

In return, Tsukiko greeted them with an orange flame dancing off her forehead.

"There's no need to fight." Tsukiko placed a hand over her heart, "Yue-senpai. I would've properly explained to you what happened earlier. As well as Kudou-senpai, please. You didn't need to use such insistent behavior to ask me a simple question. I would've answered immediately if I wasn't in a rush."

"Wao."

"Ho."

The two deadly characters seemed intrigued by the sudden change in Tsukiko's demeanor. Normally, she'd be rushing to get Ryuuga to stop them. Although this time, a sense of foreboding strength erupted around the timing of their attacks.

From a distance, Reborn watched as Tsukiko continued to conform the two.

_These two predators._

_Had now found a new target._

"And it had to be their boss..." Reborn frowned, "It's as if I see a mirror image of Dame-Tsuna and guardians again."

"Although. It's good." He spoke to himself before deciding to leave, "Makes it easier to train all of them before  ** _they_** arrive to challenge the successor."

The flame dispersed as she returned to her usual, or in Yue's term, herbivorous self.

"So Yue-senpai and Kudou-senpai, will you two comply on my terms?"

Tsukiko held both of her hands out to the two, awaiting their answer.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Please Review.


	11. Trailing Mist (Part 2)

**Lazura: Now to live up to CHnH's legacy, NH shall continue the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Previously** _

* * *

From a distance, Reborn watched as Tsukiko continued to conform the two.

_These two predators._

_Had now found a new target._

"And it had to be their boss..." Reborn frowned, "It's as if I see a mirror image of Dame-Tsuna and guardians again."

"Although. It's good." He spoke to himself before deciding to leave, "Makes it easier to train all of them before  ** _they_** arrive to challenge the successor."

The flame dispersed as she returned to her usual, or in Yue's term, herbivorous self.

"So Yue-senpai and Kudou-senpai, will you two comply on my terms?"

Tsukiko held both of her hands out to the two, awaiting their answer.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

The wind silently breezed passed the trio.

Tsukiko wondered about why both Yue and Kudou are still standing there like statues.

_...Are they still making a decision?_

Rather than getting a sign of truce from them.

She soon dropped her hands, the moment Tsukiko sensed their predator aura.

"Kufufu...Sawada-san." Kudou started, "Do you really think I'd comply to the terms of my enemy?"

"Agreed." Yue eyed both Kudou and Tsukiko raising his tonfas, "The carnivorous side of you has finally showed up."

"Someone other than Hibari Yue arrived to satisfy my blood lust."

"I've been waiting to see the potential you've hidden within you, Sawada Tsukiko."

_What._

_Is._

_This?!_

Tsukiko shrunk under the gazes of both Yue and Kudou squeaking, "HIE!"

"...!" I froze for a moment until someone slammed the rooftop door wide open.

"Hime!" Charged Nagoya as he threw bombs directly toward Yue and Kudou. However the two can easily avoid contact of the bombs, "Tch! I won't let anyone touch my boss!"

"Tsukiko!" Running behind Nagoya came in Ryuuga.

"Are you alright?!" Ryuuga asked Tsukiko.

Tsukiko in return responded, "I'm fine, but Kaito-kun!"

The girl gave a worried expression to the boy protecting her,"I told you to not hurt anyone while we're in school grounds! And how in the world did you two find me?!"

"Reborn."

_...Reborn. D-Don't tell me..._

_He allowed Yue-senpai and Kuodou-senpai to fight as well as involving me?!_

Nagoya exclaimed,"But, Hime! Those two have the intention to fight anyone that's worthy of their level. If I don't protect you...!"

"Kaito-kun, I can protect myself." The eleventh generation boss proclaimed, "I can't be a boss if I can't stop my own guardians."

"...!" Kaito faltered his gaze shifting to the two predators across from them and back to his boss, "You mean...those two."

Tsukiko nodded, "Now. Stand down, Kaito-kun."

"Tsukiko." Ryuuga held a face of concern, "You're not planning to fight against Yue. I'll fight him. You can't handle Yue's strength."

Blinking in surprise, Tsukiko and Kaito couldn't believe what Ryuuga is saying. Did he...?

Know of Yue's strength when these two friends fight?

"...and..." Ryuuga pointed at Kudou, "You."

"YOU REJECTED MY INVITATION IN JOINING THE BOXING CLUB!"

Kaito and Tsukiko dropped to floor.

_No matter what...Ryuu-nii/lawn head...is still the same._

"Do you really think I'd be interested in such vulgar activities?" Kudou spoke in a poetic tone yet that one line literally had the hidden message:There is no way that I am joining your stupid club.

"Ryu-nii." Tsukiko sighed, "I can do this. I'm not the same little girl you promised to protect."

"Hi-"

"The same goes for you, Kaito-kun." She interjected, "You need to stop protecting me, let me protect myself."

The sun guardian and storm guardian didn't speak. Although they understood what Tsukiko meant.

Turning over to the other two guardians, Tsukiko stepped forward stating, "Yue-senpai. Kudou-senpai."

Yue and Kudou watched the girl. Waiting for her decision.

"When I'm stronger. When I find myself fit in fighting the both of you...then I'll promise you two." A flare of orange orbs appeared the moment Tsukiko made her decision, "I'll give you two the fight you wanted from me."

"Hn." Yue lowered his weapons heading down the stairs to continue his disciplinary duties, "You can do whatever you want. As long as you and your pack of loud herbivores don't disturb peace."

"HEY! YUE!" Ryuuga chased after the cloud guardian, "DON'T THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU IN TRYING TO HURT TSUKIKO!"

Leaving Nagoya, Tsukiko, and Kudou in the rooftop.

Kudou allowed his trident to disappear using another plume of mist while walking over to Tsukiko, "...I'll be always waiting. Though..."

"I do enjoy your company. So please do make the effort to discuss about books when you're free." Kudou muttered in her ear. Tsukiko, returning to her normal self, flushed.

"S-Senpai..."

Only to have Nagoya pulling his boss away from the mist guardian glared, "You. Are you possibly...that mist guardian's..."

"Who knows." The monochromatic eyed student commented, "I don't follow anyone, especially that man and his group. But, even he can't see how peculiar people of the mafia are. Especially the special power they wield at the palms of their hands."

"...Kudou-senpai."

"We'll meet again, Sawada Tsukiko, Vongola Undecima." Bowing, Kudou slowly disappeared in his own plume of mist, not a single trace of Kudou stood.

Nagoya clicked his tongue in frustration, "He even knew about your title. Listen, Hime. Sooner or later there will be people going after your life. You can't always protect yourself."

"That's why you need the help of your guardians." Nagoya pointed out, "Our job is to protect you. You can't face everything up alone."

"...I understand." Tsukiko replied, "But. I want to protect everyone too. I want to protect those precious to me. With me succeeding papa...there will be a day when my family and friends will become endangered."

"I want to become a boss that can protect all of them. So please, Kaito-kun. You can't keep me hidden in the dark when it comes to following my future job as the next mafia boss. I don't like that."

"..." Kaito muttered silently, "I understand, hime."

* * *

**That Night, Sawada Residence**

* * *

Tsukiko pondered while staring at the ceiling of her room.

_The last guardian._

_Is it possible for me to find him or her?_

_The star guardian._

Turning to the side, Tsukiko stared at the window.

_It's completely dark outside. All you could see were the shiny stars of the night sky._

_Will Mayu-san be willing enough to tell show the star guardian succeeding her? Or will I have to find out on my own?_

Closing her eyes, Tsukiko peacefully went to sleep.

In her dream-like state. Tsukiko found herself in a room filled with books.

"Eh? A library?"

Scanning her surroundings, Tsukiko soon spotted a familiar being reading books while sitting in a desk.

"Kudou-senpai?!"

Lifting his gaze away from the book, Kudou held a smirk.

"I see that the connection worked." Snapping his book shut, Kudou stood up.

"Welcome, Sawada-san." Kudou welcomed the bewildered girl, "This domain is only opened to a few exceptions. You being one of them."

"Y-You're not doing this to possess my body to take over the Vongola Famiglia right?" Tsukiko held her guard up, she didn't trust that Kudou knew about her being a part of the Vongola Famiglia. Especially when Nagoya explained the reason of how the true mist guardian of her father originally aimed to manipulate the mafia world by trying to take over her father's body.

"Why would I do that?" Tsukiko shivered as Kudou stared down at her from a distance ,"You're the most interesting person I've ever met. Even after I've returned from the six paths of reincarnation. I still wonder..."

After one blink, she found Kudou lifting her head by Tsukiko's chin. Forcing Tsukiko to stare at Kudou's red and yellow-colored eyes.

"Will you be able to have me as your ally?"

_...What?_

"Once you find out the truth behind the incident dealing with the ring on your necklace from now on..." Kudou continued, "Will you be able to trust me as your mist guardian?"

Tsukiko didn't know how to respond. Silence was all Tsukiko could give to her mist guardian.

Kudou smiled, "You don't have to answer me now. However since this connection will stop...I'll give you a piece of information I learned of."

Muttering, Tsukiko's eyes widened. Just when Tsukiko wanted to say something. Tsukiko awakened laying on her bed as usual.

A pale expression left against her face.

"No...It can't be..."

_**Hibari Yue is the son of Hibari Mayuri, right? Wouldn't it mean that there is someone else can wield star flames? Someone other than that skylark?** _

_I had my suspicions, but it can't be._

_Suzu-chan...is the next guardian?!_

* * *

**Hibari Residence**

* * *

Entering his japanese style house, Hibari Yue met face to face with a small girl.

The small girl appeared to have shoulder length black hairstyle and dark-brown eyes. A small silver bell held by a white ribbon tied creating a side ponytail. Wearing the required Namimori preschool uniform consisting of a blue

"Nii-chan! Welcome home!" The little girl greeted the aloof teen, "Oka-chan! Nii-chan is back!"

"Thank you, Suzuka." The woman entering the fray patted Suzuka's head. Suzuka giggled happily delighted of her mother's praise. The woman wearing a black blazer, white dress shirt, and a black skirt. Her familiar short black hair and brown eyes stared at Yue. A smile worn across her face. While two rings were held. A wedding ring band as well as a special ring bearing the symbol of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Mayuri! Mayuri!" chirped a familiar yellow bird, "Suzu! Suzu!"

"Hibird!" Suzuka tried to grab the bird on her brother's shoulder, to only have Hibird land a top of her head, "Hehe! Hibird, let's play in my room!"

Dashing up the stairs, Mayuri and Yue can still hear the fit of laughter of little Suzuka.

"Yue. You seem to be looking more and more like your father." Mayuri sighed.

"It's none of your concern whether I resemble him or not." Yue responded while heading up the stairs, "I'm going to keep maintaining the peace of Namimori. That carnivore of a father isn't worthy to continue protecting this town."

"...Despising your father just because he became the Foundation leader as well as the cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia...huh?" Mayuri leaned against the wall watching her first child head to his room, "You really hate the fact that your father handed you the title of disciplinary committee leader and not letting you earn it on your own."

Mayuri made a small laugh while closing her eyes, "Yue. Is undeniably an image of Kyoya."

"Now, tomorrow, should I go see Kyoko or Haru?" Mayuri thought out loud, "Maybe Hana? It's been a while since I've hung out with them...I need to at least see them before I return to Tsuna and the others."

"Oka-san! Where did you put the ribbons? I want to put a bow on Hibird!" Suzuka called.

"Wait for me, Suzuka. I need to make a call."

"Okay!"

_So cute. I can't believe she's Kyoya's child and mines, she's too cute!_

Mayuri swooned, she always found Suzuka adorable. Though it's strange to think she's Hibari Kyoya's daughter. Everyone found it more believable that Suzuka is Mayuri's, but Hibari Kyoya...people would only wonder.

Taking out her phone, Mayuri speed dialed, "Hello, Tsuna."

"Eh? Reborn is here already?" Mayuri nodded a bit after listening to Tsuna for a bit, "Don't worry. Michael is going to watch over them. Yes, he returned earlier than what I expected. I'm going to be returning to the base soon. "

"...I'll make sure of it." Ending the call, Mayuri stretched a bit allowing excitement to spread within her, "Can't wait to see Tsuna's daughter. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"I also can't wait to see the other guardians succeeding the others."

* * *

**Lazura: Oh yeah, and about the Varia having children...I'm still debating on some of the characters having children. However I already have the idea of two members set still claiming their titles as members of the Varia. So probably after I get the rest of the guardians in then I'll make a decision on who'll have children and who'll just have successors (similar to Gokudera's nephew's situation kind of)**

**Please Review**


	12. Tolling Bells (Part 1)

**Lazura: If anyone noticed, I decided to put a poll up on my profile page on Fanfiction to decide the major pairing for Tsukiko. I mean sure Tsukiko does have a crush on Yue, but we don't know how long that'll last long right? So please do drop either a review on the current characters you think Tsukiko should end up with (it's counted as a vote) or see the poll for the rest of the choices.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Nee-chan?" Rune asked while walking next Tsukiko.

It's a Saturday today, and Tsukiko promised to show Rune around Namimori for him to be more familiar with the area.

"Is something wrong? You've been out of it since yesterday."

"Don't worry." Tsukiko faked a smile toward the boy, "I'm just preoccupied on something."

"..." Rune stopped walking. Tsukiko questioned about why Rune stopped, "Rune?"

"Did that Nahoya make you depressed?!" Rune accused Nagoya,"He did didn't he?! That's why you're sad! I'm gonna beat the cra-!"

"N-No...Kaito-kun didn't do any of a sort." Tsukiko reassured the fuming Rune. He was almost ready to use the power of the TYL body switch ammo again just so he can beat up Nagoya.

"Is it about the other guardian?" Rune asked. Tsukiko tensed, which signalled Rune's suspicions hitting the mark.

"I see. It's about that star guardian. Even I don't know about the current Star guardian as much as Nahoya."

"You don't know either?" Tsukiko signed, "...Oh!"

In quick realization, Tsukiko clapped her hands together.

"Then maybe. Maybe I can introduce you to the current star guardian!" Tsukiko remembered,"I think Mama said she's going to buy some cake with her now!"

"Eh?! Nee-chan...you know the person?!" Rune exclaimed in surprise.

"...Well after Kaito-kun told me the names of all of Papa's guardians...I noticed that most of the people I'm close to just so happened to be related to the mafia group my papa is in involved in." Tsukiko still couldn't believe how her father was able to do such a thing.

_In fact...Papa isn't the type of person who'd be involved in such a world._

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Papa..." Tsukiko hugged her father tightly, "You're not going far away right?"_

_"..." Tsuna returned Tsukiko's hug, "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as my job is done."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Really really?"_

_"Yes, really really. Take care of your mama for me okay?" Tsuna ruffled his daughter's hair causing it fluff._

_Right when Tsuna made his way to the door, Tsukiko called out to the Vongola boss._

_"Papa...I'll make sure to wear the ring!" Tsukiko promised tugging on the orange ring band, "I promise you!"_

_Tsuna smiled at her, "Thank you."_

* * *

**-On an Airplane-**

* * *

A certain gravity defying brown-haired adult chuckled.

Reminiscing the short memory of his daughter.

_Tsukiko would always keen on keeping her promise._

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...Gokudera." Tsuna waved off, "I just remembered a time when my little girl would always bring up the promise held behind the ring I gave her."

Gokudera teared, "What an honorable daughter! You're daughter indeed is the perfect successor for the Vongola Boss!"

"Compared to Nagoya...that stupid brat. Disobeying what I said to him...!" The right hand man spoke in annoyance, "He didn't even listen to me when I was explaining about the rings!"

"That's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna calmed his storm guardian, "Plus, it's not time yet. After all Tsukiko hasn't found all of her guardians yet from what Reborn last said in his recent letter."

"True." The silver-haired adult closed his eyes, "Will those six be able to step up to the challenge in inheriting the rings you and Suzuki received from Vongola Primo?"

"Gokudera. If you think about it, those six guardians of Tsukiko's might be stubborn, but it's your's and the other guardian's jobs in seeing if their fit in wielding the rings."

"Tsukiko and Suzuka are the only ones who've gained their rings beforehand." Tsuna pointed out, "We need to test if those six are capable of protecting Tsukiko."

"Jyuudaime. You know you seem to be sure that those six will prevail."

Tsuna smiled shifting his head to look out the window, "If you think about it. I guess I do believe in them."

* * *

**Outside the cake shop**

* * *

"Ah!" Tsukiko stopped, "I see mama and...!"

_Mayu-san!_

"Is that so?" Kyoko spoke happily, "You should bring some the next time you're free, Mayu-chan!"

"I'll make sure of it." Mayuri responded fond of their conversation.

"Mama/Sawada-san!" Tsukiko and Rune made their way over to the two young adults sitting together.

"Oh? Tsuki-chan and Ru-kun, did you have fun walking around Namimori?" Kyoko asked the two.

Rune nodded, "Yes. I'm becoming more familiar with this town, Sawada-san."

"You know you don't have to call me that. You can call me 'mama' like Tsuki-chan does." Kyoko suggested.

Rune blushed, "B-But that's rude!"

Kyoko giggled, "It's okay!"

"I'm going to buy some cake for Hana-chan. I'll be right back." Kyoko excused herself, "Tsuki-chan, can you be a dear and introduce Ru-kun to Mayu-chan?"

"I will." Tsukiko responded as Mayuri watched.

"Heh? So you're Rune?" Mayuri gazed at the boy,"You seem a lot more mature than I thought."

"Thank you very much...um...I'm very sorry, but you are who?" Rune scratched the back of his head.

Mayuri smiled,"My name is Hibari Mayuri, but...Tsukiko."

"Would you care to do the honors of telling this polite boy who I am?"

Tsukiko tensed.

_...! Why do I get the feeling Reborn has something to do with this?_

"Rune, I'd like to introduce you to..." Tsukiko hesitated for a bit.

_Mayu-san, are you possibly in cahoots with Reborn?_

"Papa's star guardian, Mayu-san. My godmother."

Rune blinked.

Blinked.

Blinked.

And finally pointed a shaking finger at the ever so smiling Mayuri, "EH?! Y-YOU'RE THE-?!"

Mayuri placed a finger against her lips, "Shh."

Causing Rune to calm himself down for a bit, "Nee-chan, you weren't kidding when you meant you knew!"

_Actually...I just realized it recently thanks to Kaito-kun._

"Neh, Tsukiko." Mayuri caught Tsukiko's attention, "This isn't the only reason you came here, right?"

"!"

_Mayu-san..._

"You don't think I wouldn't notice?" The star guardian leaned back on her chair, "You've already found out the other six. However, you being here means that you know."

"...Mayu-san." Tsukiko bit her lip, "Why...why is Suzu-chan-?"

"Stop." Mayuri announced making the eleventh generation Vongola boss falter, "This place isn't a good place to discuss such matters..."

"Later this afternoon, I want you to visit my home. Yue is now with his father today, making it a good time for us to chat." Mayuri invited, "You can bring your lightning guardian along with you. Over there, I'll explain...to tell you how and why Suzuka is involved in this."

_**To be continued...** _

* * *

**Lazura: Suzuka's story, rings from Vongola Primo, and a challenge?! What is Vongola Decimo, his guardians, and Reborn up to?! Find out in Tolling Bells (Part 2)!**

**Please Reivew.**


	13. Tolling Bells (Part 2)

**Lazura: The adorable Hibari Suzuka is finally introduced!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Previously_ **

* * *

"Neh, Tsukiko." Mayuri caught Tsukiko's attention, "This isn't the only reason you came here, right?"

"!"

_Mayu-san..._

"You don't think I wouldn't notice?" The star guardian leaned back on her chair, "You've already found out the other six. However, you being here means that you know."

"...Mayu-san." Tsukiko bit her lip, "Why...why is Suzu-chan-?"

"Stop." Mayuri announced making the eleventh generation Vongola boss falter, "This place isn't a good place to discuss such matters..."

"Later this afternoon, I want you to visit my home. Yue is now with his father today, making it a good time for us to chat." Mayuri invited, "You can bring your lightning guardian along with you. Over there, I'll explain...to tell you how and why Suzuka is involved in this."

* * *

**That Afternoon**

* * *

Tsukiko and Rune found themselves standing at the front of Hibari Yue's house.

"Let's ring the door bell." Tsukiko rang the door bell. However the one who opened the door wasn't Mayuri. It was...

"Ah! Tsu-nee!" Little Suzuka surprised in seeing Tsukiko, "You came to play today?"

"S-Suzu-chan?!" Tsukiko didn't expect Suzuka on being the one to answer the door, although Mayuri arrived right behind Suzuka.

"You know, Suzuka, you should really let Oka-san or Michael open the door next time." Mayuri reminded the little girl, "Even if you're curious to see who is behind the door."

"Okay!" Suzuka responded. However her brown-eyes spotted the boy standing beside Tsukiko, "Tsu-nee, who is he?"

"Oh, he's a friend living with me from now on. His name is Rune." Tsukiko introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Rune greeted the five-year old girl. She returned the green-eyed boy a big smile as she took his empty hand, "Hey. Can I call you Ru?"

"Sure." Rune didn't seem to mind Suzuka as she dragged him inside the Hibari household.

Tsukiko trailing after the two, remembered how it used to be when she was younger.

Once Mayuri and Tsukiko take a seat across from each other at the dining room table.

"Mayu-san, can you first explain about the purpose of the star guardian." Tsukiko began as Mayuri proceeded to discuss, "You know already from Reborn about what each flame means right?"

The future boss shook her head.

"Tsk. Reborn. Leaving it to the guardians to do this..." Mayuri muttered as she continued her explanation while writing out the flames, "The Eight Flames: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Star. Each flame has different and unique ability according to their title."

**Flame Types**

Cielo-Sky-Orange

Tempesta-Storm-Red

Pioggia-Rain-Blue

Sereno-Sun-Yellow

Fulmine-Lightning-Green

Nuvola-Cloud-Purple

Nebbia-Mist-Indigo

Stella-Star-White

"These Eight each have a particular ability." Mayuri quickly maps out the meaning for each flame.

**Abilities**

Sky of _Harmony_

Storm of  _Disintegration_

Rain of  _Tranquility_

Sun of  _Activation_

Lightning of  _Hardening_

Cloud of  _Propagation_

Mist of  _Construction_

Star of  _Guidance_

"Now from here on I'll have Reborn explain the rest of the flames to you later," Mayuri pointed out, "The one we're focusing on are Star Flames. Star Flames are special flames that offer a sense of guidance to users of the sky flames. Ones in which only those of my family can wield."

"Meaning only people within your side of the family can use them? No one else?" Tsukiko asked.

Mayuri nodded, "Yes. These Flames in particular."

"Doesn't that mean Yue-senpai can use them?"

"No. Unfortunately Yue had these flames as a secondary. However his main flames are Cloud flames like his father." The current star guardian furrowed her brows, "It would've been nice if he was your star guardian, but...that stubborn son of mines isn't. There was another possible successor with the ability, however..."

Mayuri paused.

_Should I tell her...?_

"Mayu-san?"

_I think I should. If Tsukiko is like Tsuna and Kyoko...then she probably hates being kept in the dark._

"The other successor before Suzuka and Yue arrived happened to be the son of one of your father's close ally and friend." The star guardian hoped she didn't regret speaking of this, "His name is Kozato Yoichi. Suzuka and Yue's older cousin. In fact he is the son of the Shimon Famiglia Decimo, one of the major allies of your father."

Tsukiko pondered,"Kozato...Yoichi? Wait why is the son of another Famiglia involved as a possible suspect in becoming my star guardian? I thought you said only those of your family can wield star flames."

Mayuri closed her eyes, "My sister. Kozato Yoichi's mother."

"Eh? Sister? You mean Suzu-chan's and Yue-senpai's aunt?"

"Yes. Making Yoichi another possible star flame user, but the Shimon Famiglia doesn't follow the flames of the sky as your father's group. They follow a different set of flames, and before you even ask. Let Reborn or...your father explain. I can't always give you an answer, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko clamped her mouth, continuing to listen to Mayuri's story.

"Leaving only one capable person. Suzuka." Mayuri frowned, "It's unavoidable, however she is the only one out of the three who has the strongest connection in using star flames."

"Then there's no one else..." Tsukiko's lips formed a line, "Why does Suzuka and Rune need to be involved in this? They're children."

"But they're children coming from families that have mafia relations. Anyway, Rune's predecesor...Lambo. Was only five years old when he became a guardian."

"...! You mean, he..."

Mayuri responded, "Yes. Out of all of your father's guardians. He was the only child among us."

"Your father didn't want to him in any of the situations we were involved in. There were a few times he had to fight on his own, Lambo being himself was able to pull through somewhat in most of the situations. Now, Lambo is capable of protecting himself without our help. He's the trouper." Mayuri smiled reminscing of little Lambo, "So...Tsukiko. I want you to trust Rune and Suzuka. They may not look it, but they're probably stronger than what we believe."

Tsukiko paused thinking over what she's been told.

"...You know, this kind of reminds me of the time you told me to trust Yue-senpai and Ryu-nii." Tsukiko responded, "Especially when we came to play."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Tsukiko pouted. Her arms were crossed together as she sat on her chair._

_"What's wrong, Tsukiko?" Mayuri entered the room, "Did Yue and Ryuuga fight again?"_

_Tsukiko nodded firmly, "Mayu-san...why do boys always fight? Isn't it bad to fight between friends?"_

_"It's their way of pride." Mayuri pointed out, "There are some times when we can't stop them from fighting. They do this to protect those close to them. In a sense it's kind of like a friendly rivalry."_

_"Oh...kind of like how Uncle Ryohei and Yue's father fight once every time they meet each other?"_

_Mayuri sweat dropped, "Y-Yeah. Similar to that."_

_"In any case, you need to trust them." Mayuri reminded Tsukiko, "They'll become reasonable. They're able to restrain themselves compared to their fathers."_

* * *

"I guess so." Mayuri chuckled at the memory, "At least your cousin and Yue are able to keep themselves from fighting each other most of the time."

"Eh? Does Uncle Ryohei still declare fights against Yue's father?!"

"Unfortunately I would love to say no, but it's truthfully a yes this time." Mayuri sighed, "Honestly those two will never change. Though if I had to admit. Your father is probably the one who changed the most."

Tilting her head, Tsukiko questioned,"Papa? What do you mean?"

"Reborn does tell you from time to time about how your father was?"

"Oh...eh?! I thought Reborn was bluffing on some of what he said?!"

"Nope." Mayuri replied, "It's the undeniable truth."

* * *

**Hibari Residence**

* * *

"Ru!" Suzuka called to the blonde haired boy, "What's this?"

Rune shifting his head toward Suzuka, "That's...!"

Unknown to Suzuka, she held a pink bomb. It looked like the purple TYL body switch bomb except...

"Wait, Suzuka!" Rune exclaimed as he tried to pry the bomb out of Suzuka's hand.

"But I wanna see it!" Suzuka and Rune ended up both tugging the ends of the bomb. One misstep from the two lead to this...

**_KABOOM!_ **

"...!" Tsukiko and Mayuri stopped their conversation about the past. Immediately heading over to where they heard the explosion, "Rune/Suzuka!"

Two unfamiliar voices coughed in response.

Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise, "Eh...?!"

"...Not again." A feminine tone muttered within the pink smoke.

"It must've been when you and I fought over the TYL bomb." This time a masculine voice sounded.

Once the smoke dispersed. Mayuri and Tsukiko found themselves staring at two familiar people. Only they're older.

"It's good to see you again, Nee-chan." The TYL version of Rune greeted only his time, Rune had a more nostalgic sense and not the usual sensation she'd get when Rune used his TYL body switch. This time he sported a green sweat shirt, jeans, and green sneakers.

"Tsu-nee..." The girl this time answered after Rune. She wore a white long sleeved blouse and brown shorts, while her hair seemed longer. It had a white ribbon and bell adorned on her left.

"...Are you two..." Mayuri started, "The TYL versions of Rune and Suzuka?"

* * *

**Lazura: uh oh...TYL Suzuka and TYL Rune arrived?! And here's a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

"A...fight between father's guardians and my guardians?!" Tsukiko screeched, "But I haven't even...!"

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuki." Reborn responded, "They're only here to test one thing, and one thing only."

"Do you know the reason about why your father gave you that ring?" Reborn asked the girl.

"To protect myself?" Tsukiko stopped, "Wait. Does this ring have anything to do with what you just said now?"

"...Do I have to spell it out for you?" Reborn sighed, "This fight. Is to decide whether your guardians are worthy in wielding the eleventh generation Vongola rings."

**-Somewhere-**

"...Jyuudaime. We're." Gokudera spoke to his boss.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled warmly as he stepped out of the car, "We're finally back. In Namimori."

"Haha. It's been awhile since we've been here!" Yamamoto laughed, "Wonder how Hiro and Tou-san are doing?"

"Boss. You've returned." Chrome's one eye widened in surprise, "Is it time?"

Tsuna nodded, "Can you tell Lambo? I think he's the only one besides you that hasn't learned of our arrival."

"Yes, boss!" Chrome excused herself as she quickly head down the base.

"Now...how should we greet Tsukiko and the others?" Tsuna pondered as he along with Gokudera and Yamamoto entered their base.

* * *

**Please Reivew.**

 


	14. Tolling Bells (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: TYL Rune and TYL Suzuka arrived, but...will Tsukiko be mentally prepared in seeing the visitors of the future?
> 
> Current Poll Standing: Yue and Yoichi are tied! XD However the poll still continues!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

* * *

**Previously**

* * *

"...!" Tsukiko and Mayuri stopped their conversation about the past. Immediately heading over to where they heard the explosion, "Rune/Suzuka!"

Two unfamiliar voices coughed in response.

Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise, "Eh...?!"

"...Not again." A feminine tone muttered within the pink smoke.

"It must've been when you and I fought over the TYL bomb." This time a masculine voice sounded.

Once the smoke dispersed. Mayuri and Tsukiko found themselves staring at two familiar people. Only they're older.

"It's good to see you again, Nee-chan." The TYL version of Rune greeted only his time, Rune had a more nostalgic sense and not the usual sensation she'd get when Rune used his TYL body switch. This time he sported a green sweat shirt, jeans, and green sneakers.

"Tsu-nee..." The girl this time answered after Rune. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse and brown shorts, while her hair seemed longer. It had a white ribbon and bell adorned on her left.

"...Are you two..." Mayuri started, "The TYL versions of Rune and Suzuka?"

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Tsukiko couldn't believe her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, Tsukiko still felt immediate daze once she met TYL Rune and TYL Suzuka.

"R-Rune and S-Suzu-chan have..." The Eleventh Generation boss mumbled repetitively not expecting this situation to happen.

"Nee-chan." Rune waved a hand over his boss, "C'mon you've seen me many times in this form, but you're still not used to seeing the real TYL version of me?"

"Oka-san." Suzuka greeted Mayuri, "You haven't changed a bit! Although...how come you're not growing your hair again?"

Mayuri clenched her fist angrily hiding it through her small smile,"Well it's good to see that I haven't changed. However why do I get the feeling I let you spend too much time with Michael."

"O-Oka-san, your smile is kind of scary..."

The two people standing right in front of Mayuri and Tsukiko have been officially confirmed. The two are none other than the TYL versions of the two children.

"Then...you two know what happens in the future?!" Tsukiko exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the both of them. Rune, turn, lowered Tsukiko's arm stating, "It's rude to point at someone older than you, Nee-chan. Although...it's kind of awkward saying that to you."

"...Rune is nine years old now." Tsukiko added ten and muttered in shock while paling, "You're five years older than me."

Rune scratched the back of his head while making a sheepish laugh, "I guess I am."

"In any case, we can't answer your question about the future to you. Nee-chan." Rune pointed out, "However be careful when it comes to the subject of your guardians."

Tsukiko's face scrunched wondering what Rune meant, "What?"

"What he means, Tsu-nee, is that you need to rely on us more than how we seem to be." Suzuka interjected, "We may seem unreliable now. However look at me and Rune. We're capable of protecting ourselves as well as our families and friends. Don't take the burden on your own. You always did that. Never doubt us."

"...I." Tsukiko's gaze stared at the ground. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Tsukiko thought that if she were the one protecting everyone then, she'd...

"I just don't want anyone. Anyone to get hurt." Clenching her hands into a fist Tsukiko raised her head, "I want to protect those who're precious to me!"

Suzuka places hand against Tsukiko's shoulder, "Then...make sure not to lose sight of it."

Nodding her head, Tsukiko watched as Suzuka and Rune waved goodbye as a  _ **Poof!**_ of pink smoke appeared. Revealing Suzuka holding a chocolate bar, while Rune seemed a little mad.

"That...Nahoya...!" Steam shooting out of ears by the minute.

"Oka-san! Look! Hiro-nii gave me chocolate!" Tsukiko's eyes widened upon hearing Suzuka's proclaim.

"The TYL Aoyama-san...!"

_If Aoyama-san was there at the time with Rune and Suzuka...then that means Aoyama-san...joined my famiglia._

"Um, Suzu-chan. Can I ask you something?" Tsukiko goes down to Suzuka's height, "Did you see someone with mismatched colored eyes there? Red and yellow colored eyes?"

Suzuka shook her head, "No."

"Oh...I see. Thank you for telling me though."

_...Kudou-senpai...he..._

"In any case, Tsukiko." Turning over to Mayuri who shut off her cellphone, "I think Reborn is going to tell you something soon."

Tsukiko had no clue on what Reborn was going to say next.

* * *

**Back at the Sawada Household**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Tsukiko gripped the edges of the kitchen table. Her eyes wide in shock of what Reborn had just said to her.

"A...fight between father's guardians and my guardians?!" Tsukiko screeched, "But I haven't even...!"

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuki." Reborn responded, "They're only here to test one thing, and one thing only."

"Do you know the reason about why your father gave you that ring?" Reborn asked the girl.

"To protect myself?" Tsukiko stopped holding the orange ring band in her right hand, "Wait. Does this ring have anything to do with what you just said now?"

"...Do I have to spell it out for you?" Reborn sighed, "This fight. Is to decide whether your guardians are worthy in wielding the eleventh generation Vongola rings."

_...Worthy..._

"Papa..." Gripping the ring in her hand, Reborn held an amused expression as he reviewed over what'll be happening soon.

_Soon._

_Dame-Tsuna and his guardians will be here._

_Then a test shall be placed for those six successors._

_It's only a matter of time, until..._

Reborn pondered.

_No. I doubt it._

_They are now..._

* * *

**Vongola Base**

* * *

"...Jyuudaime. We're." Gokudera spoke to his boss opening the door for Tsuna.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled warmly as he stepped out of the car, "We're finally back. In Namimori."

"Haha. It's been awhile since we've been here!" Yamamoto laughed, "Wonder how Hiro and Tou-san are doing?"

"Boss. You've returned." Chrome's one eye widened in surprise upon seeing the trio's arrival, "Is it time?"

Tsuna nodded, "Can you tell Lambo? I think he's the only one besides you that hasn't learned of our arrival."

"Yes, boss!" Chrome excused herself as she quickly head down the base.

"Now...how should we greet Tsukiko and the others?" Tsuna pondered as he along with Gokudera and Yamamoto entered their base.

Gokudera knew exactly what he's going to do, "I'm going to knock some sense into that stupid nephew of mines."

"Ahaha! You must be really close to your nephew huh, Gokudera?" Yamamoto ended up receiving a glare.

"Baseball freak...who the hell said we're close?"

"Ma ma." Yamamoto reasoned, "You see, at least you're able to get along with Kaito."

The rain guardian's eyes seemed saddened, "Where as I and Hiro."

"Yamamoto." Tsuna's encouraged placing a hand over Yamamoto's shoulder, "There will be time."

The usual smile of the rain guardian shown, "You're right, Tsuna."

* * *

"Lambo." Chrome called out to the young adult sitting half a sleep on a chair, "Boss and the others have returned."

"Hm..." Lambo lazily mumbled out in his sleep, "They're back?"

"Yes."

Lambo stretched his arms, "Does that mean I have to go visit him?"

"Yes, Lambo." Chrome nodded, "The same goes for me as well. I haven't seen Kuroi in a while."

Lambo raised a brow to the mist guardian, "But aren't you his aunt? Aren't you supposed to be his legal guardian here while his parents..."

Chrome shook her head,"Unfortunately as much as I wanted to. Kuroi, doesn't hate me. However the person he truly hates is...Mukuro-sama."

"Ah. I see." Lambo stated, "Well, I better go greet Tsuna-nii. Chrome, are those two here too?"

"The cloud and sun men?" Chrome pondered for a bit, "They're currently... starting their tests for them."

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

Two figures stared down at each other.

One in a Namimori Middle School Uniform, glared at the adult standing before him. The adult held an aloof expression wearing a suit.

"Is this as far as your strength goes?" The adult noted, "You're still weak. How long will you continue to stay as this?"

"..." The young man leered, "Who are you calling weak?"

"You. Hibari Yue." The light of the moon gleamed revealing an older Hibari Kyoya, tonfas in hand.

Yue growled as purple flames englufed his tonfas, "You have no right."

At that moment, Yue lunged after his father.

In another area, Ryuuga watched the scene taking place further from where he stood.

"Yue." Ryuuga gritted back. He knew he wasn't allowed to help Yue, however...if Ryuuga wanted to get over there.

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, DAD!" Ryuuga announced to his father.

The man chuckled raising his fists, "I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME, SON!"

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter's title... _The Guardian's Duty_**

**Please Review.**


	15. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Today's Poll Result-Yue and Yoichi are still in the lead, however Hiroto, Fran, and Kuroi are starting to catch up!
> 
> Yue:...
> 
> Fran: Interesting...to think that Yue's cousin is able to compete on equal grounds to Yue himself. He may be even better than Shishou's *STAB* Ow...
> 
> Kuroi: What were you saying you insolent frog? *insert scary smile*
> 
> Hiroto: Wow! Yue and Yoichi must be really popular.
> 
> Yoichi:B-But I'm not even in the story yet?!
> 
> Lazura: In any case, let's get on with the story, also...!
> 
> Everyone: Merry Christmas! (minus Yue)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all excpet my ocs.

 

* * *

**Christmas Special -The Vongola and their Ally in the Shadows-**

* * *

_Today is Christmas Eve._

Tsukiko softly spoke to herself as she watched snowflakes dance outside of her room.

_However today...I've decided to give a presents to my friends. They may be my guardians, but they're the ones who changed me into the boss I am._

Some of the eleventh generation guardians as well as a few of the tenth generation guardians are celebrating at the base.

It's a joyous event between the two generations.

Although what Tsukiko didn't know.

Is meeting someone she didn't expect to meet.

Wearing her blue coat, her neck wrapped in an white scarf, cream-colored sweater, black skirt, and black ankle boots. Tsukiko held her bag close to herself. Protecting the presents she prepared.

Although Tsukiko sweated in fear, "Eh..."

Unfortunately her father, Tsuna, wasn't so specific on the directions of the base. Rather Rebornn gave her the hint of a vending machine by the alleyway of the shopping center her mother would go for ingredients. Only to realize she doesn't know how to enter the base itself.

"...Maybe I should wait?" Tsukiko rechecked her watch. It's still an few hours early till the party.

Walking out of the alley, Tsukiko decided to do some small window shopping on her own.

"Hm...I didn't notice it, but..."

_There are a lot couples out today...?_

Indeed, there were many couples out today. When she think about it, Tsukiko hoped in the back of her mind.

_M-Maybe one day...Yue-senpai and I..._

Tsukiko's face furiously turned red upon the thought.

_W-What am I saying?! This is Yue-senpai I'm talking about..._

She made a small sigh.

"Sawada Tsukiko." Speaking of the devil.

Tsukiko jumped seeing her senpai right in front of her, standing side by side with someone she wasn't so acquainted with. While holding onto the little bundle of joy, Suzuka in his arms.

"Tsu-nee!" Suzuka cried out happily as she raced out of her brother's arms to meet face to face with Tsukiko.

Little Suzuka wore red ear muffs, a red muffler, and white long sleeve dress. While Hibari Yue worn a black trench coat over his regular black school gakuran.

The boy standing next to Yue had deep red hair and red eyes that looked like pretty gem stones if reflected under light.

The boy wore a white sweat shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes.

"You know this person, Yue and Suzuka?" The boy asked Suzuka and Yue. Of course, only Suzuka answered back to him.

"Yes! This is Tsu-nee, Yo-nii!"

_Yo-nii? A relative of Yue-senpai's family maybe? I don't remember Mayu-san having another child._

"Nice to meet you." Tsukiko greeted to the boy, "My name is Sawada Tsukiko, and your name is?"

"..." The boy's eyes widened a bit, however didn't hesitate to answer, "Kozato...Yoichi. N-Nice to meet you too. I'm their c-cousin."

_Kozato...Yoichi?_

Tsukiko blinked.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

"Hey, is Tsu-nee going with us?" Suzuka tugged on Yue's coat, "Can she?! I want Bya-tan and Bell-nee to meet her!"

Yue's face darkened surprising Tsukiko as flat out answered.

"No."

"Aw!" Suzuka pouted, "Why not?"

"Sawada-san seems busy right now..." Yoichi reminded Suzuka, "Plus, Adel-san wouldn't want us to be late..."

"It's alright." Tsukiko spoke, "I'll be meeting with your family on New Year's, remember Suzu-chan?"

"Oh right!" Suzuka nodded in affirmation, "Then I'll see you soon!"

"Right!"

As Yue and Suzuka went on ahead, Yoichi discussed with Tsukiko.

"Is there something wrong with Yue-senpai?" Tsukiko asked the red head.

"Nope. I think it's because of my uncle." Yoichi sweat dropped, "He has bad memories with my uncle."

"I see..." Rechecking the time, Tsukiko gasped, "Oh shoot! It's almost time! Um!"

Tsukiko reached into her bag, "Kozato-kun, here!"

Handing Yoichi three presents, Tsukiko asked, "Can you give these to Senpai and Suzu-chan? I knew they weren't coming to our party, because of a family gathering...however I still wanted to give them their presents."

"But...this present." Yoichi held a red present, it had no label stating who it's for.

"For you!" Tsukiko beamed, "I mean you're also a friend!"

"...friend?" Yoichi muttered, a little bit shocked of what Tsukiko had spoken.

The young boss nodded her head happily, "Yes! You're a friend!"

Once Tsukiko parted ways with Yoichi. Yoichi silently stared at the present in his hands.

_Friend..._

* * *

"Father..." Yoichi spoke montone still holding onto Tsukiko's gift.

"Welcome...back?" Yoichi's father watched as his son continued to stare at a present held in his hands, "What's that?"

"A...A friend gave it to m-me." Yoichi mumbled his words.

Yoichi's father made a small smile, "I see. Then what's your friend's name?"

"Sawada Tsukiko." Yoichi stated, eyeing his father's expression. As a plate crashed on the floor.

"S-Sawada...?" A young woman's voice entered the room. A lady bearing long white hair tied into a pony tail and light blue eyes entered the room.

"Mother...you dropped a plate again." Yoichi quickly stalked off to get a broom as his mother walked over to her husband.

"Enma, do you possibly think that?"

Enma gave his wife a sincere smile as Yoichi opened the present revealing a knitted wristband in red, "It's possible, Yuki. However, I'm happy."

"Yoichi, finally made a friend here."

Yuki added,"Do you think Mayu-nee and the others...?"

"They'll be surprised." Enma ensured, "After all we're always friends. Not matter what happens."

Back at the base, Tsukiko wondered in the back of her mind.

_I wonder if I'll meet Kozato-kun again?_

_He seemed to be a really nice person. Plus, I'm surprise that he's related to Yue-senpai and Suzu-chan!_

"Hime!/Sawada-chan!/Tsu-nee!/Tsukiko!" Tsukiko smiled as she watched her guardians call out to her.

_I wonder if Kozato-kun will be friends with all of us._

* * *

Later that night, Yoichi stared at the wristband adorned on his arm.

_**"After all you're a friend!"** _

Sounded in Yoichi's head.

"Friend..."

A faint blush dusted against Yoichi's face as he closed his eyes, "I made a friend..."

_With the future eleventh generation boss of the Vongola familgia._

_We were supposed to meet during New Years..._

_However._

_I._

_Finally made friends with her._

_..._

_Thank you._

_Sawada-san._

* * *

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

* * *

"I'm home!"

Tsukiko froze from her desk. She knew this voice. The same kind voice she'd been waiting to hear for a long time.

"P-Papa!" Without hesitation, Tsukiko rushed out of her room to reach the stairs. Only to slip on the last step, "HIE!"

For a second there, Tsukiko thought she'd slammed her face again on the stairs.

"Whoa!" A halt forced Tsukiko's fall to a stop.

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise to find an unfamiliar man catching her.

_Silver...hair?_

"Kaito-kun?"To Tsukiko's surprise, it obviously wasn't Nagoya Kaito. However the man who saved her right now, held a similar appearance to her storm guardian and right hand man.

"Ah! Y-You're not Kaito-kun!" She exclaimed in realization, as the man helped her stand up.

"...I may not be Kaito. However I am related to that brat." The man proceeds to introduce her, by bowing before her.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Your father's storm guardian and right hand man. Kaito's uncle."

_! Kaito's uncle?!_

"Wow! You grew a lot since we last saw you, huh?" This time another man in a suit appeared, he held a happy-go-lucky smile to his face.

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tsukiko pondered as the man continued.

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't remember me and Gokudera...My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you, Tsukiko-chan!"

Tsukiko baffled of the appearance of two guardians, soon meets face to face with...

"Tsukiko."

"Papa...!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: Since it's Christmas...I decided to present Yoichi!
> 
> Yoichi: EH?! W-Why?
> 
> Lazura: It seems like the readers are beginning to favor you, so as a Christmas present to the readers. An early appearance of Shimon Famiglia's future elventh generation boss has arrived!
> 
> Yue: ...
> 
> Yoichi: *Stiffens under Yue's heated glare*
> 
> Lazura: Ahem! Well the christmas chapter is more of hinting on a future arc, so please take note of it's arrival as well as the next chapter's preview. Please Review!


	16. Test of Resolution (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

 

* * *

"...So you're here." Reborn spoke into his cell phone, "Does that mean they already started their test?"

"Yes." The person replied, "Onii-san seemed happy while Hibari-san was-"

"I get it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed.

_The tests for the guardians are beginning to start. It's only a matter of time, until Tsukiko's test as the next generation boss will arrive._

_Currently Yue and Ryuuga are in a battle of strength and resolve against their fathers. Whereas Kaito, Hiroto, Rune, and...him. Kudou Kuroi, or should I refer as Rokudo Kuroi._

_How will those four fare? Against Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, the cow, and Chrome Dokuro._

"Ah, and Reborn." Tsuna reminded, "Can you tell Kyoko that I'll be bringing Gokudera and Yamamoto over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself? She's been worrying about you the most. Don't shove the job to me Dame-Tsuna."

"...Fine." Tsuna relented, there was no way he's going to convince Reborn to stop calling him Dame-Tsuna, "And how's Tsukiko?"

There it was. Tsuna's usual kind self as well as a doting father. _At least he's much better than Iemitsu, I'm going to have a talk to Iemitsu when I visit Nono later._

"She's just like you." Reborn responded, "However a bit different. Even she's capable of accepting her role as Vongola Undecima faster than you were. Not only that..."

"Dame-Tsuki has awakened the ring."

"..." Tsuna paused, "She did?"

"Yes," Reborn continued, "It was when Rune came to assassinate her a week ago. It seems that Dame-Tsuki has been approved of by Primo's spirit."

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

"It seems that Dame-Tsuki has been approved of by Primo's spirit." Reborn finished.

It looks like Reborn has gotten into the habit of calling my daughter the same nickname I had before. However, I couldn't believe it. Tsukiko has awakened one of the rings Primo gave to Mayu-san and I back when we were in middle school.

At first, we didn't know how to activate these rings when they were in our possession. Especially since we held our own rings as the tenth generation Vongola Famiglia at the time. Though, as years went by, both me and Mayu-san decided. To give these rings to our children. As Talbot-ojisan said, they will awaken once the rings have found the next generation's true guardians and boss.

Tsukiko awakening the sky ring just proved it. Although what concerns me is about the other six, unlike Tsukiko and Suzuka who had their rings since they were young, the other six have yet to receive the rings.

The rings can tell who is the true wielder. However, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome, Hibari-san, and Onii-san will have to be the ones testing six guardians chosen by Tsukiko.

"I see." I straightened myself as I stared at the picture of Tsukiko, me, and Kyoko on my desk.

"Then, once the guardians are finished with their test. I will begin Tsukiko's test."

_Even if Tsukiko is my daughter, I need to see if she's ready to step into my shoes. Step into the role of the many bosses before her. The role of becoming the pinnacle of the Vongola Famiglia._

_If not...then, Xerxes, Xanxus' son will take over in my place._

* * *

**Sawada Tsukiko**

* * *

I don't know why, but mama seems a little bit happier than normal.

Or maybe it's just the mass amount of food on the table or the fact that mama is still cooking.

"Um, mama?" I called out, "Why is there so much food today? Is there a guest arriving?"

"It's secret! Now don't you have school today?" Mama reminded me.

After taking a side glance over to the wall clock, I noticed that Ryu-nii didn't arrive to pick me up.  _Is there something wrong?_  I pondered as I left the house without my cousin. On my way toward the school, I come across a familiar face.

"Aoyama-san!" I called out to the person, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sawada-chan." I still wonder as to why Aoyama-san referred to me that way, "Sasagawa-senpai isn't with you today?"

I shook my head, "No, normally he's never been late to school, especially in the morning. After all Ryu-nii always walks with me to school."

"Then what about Nagoya?"

"Mm...Kaito-kun?" I pondered about it, "Before he did, but Kaito-kun said something came up this week. So he hasn't been to class, however Kaito-kun's grades in the class are the highest."

Aoyama hummed for moment, "How come you refer to Nagoya by first name?"

"Well," Rethinking back to the time when Kaito-kun challenged me, I replied, "More like, I became friends with him."

"Then, why don't you call me by my first name than my surname also?" Aoyama suggested.

I questioned Aoyama,"Eh? But why?"

"We're friends aren't we, Tsukiko-chan?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled!" Aoyama smiled, expecting me to say his name.

"Er...now?" He nodded waiting for me.

"Ao..."

"No." Aoyama reminded, "Hiroto."

"uh...Hiro..."

_Ugh...I can't say his name with him staring at me!_

I flailed internally.

_It's great that Ao-er...Hi-uh...! In any case! I can't just willingly state his name just like that!_

After multiple attempts in trying to pronounce his name, I finally exasperated, "H-Hiroto-kun."

Aoyama grinned, "See! Not so hard now is it?"

_Not when you're being glared at by a bunch of passerby fan girls of yours and Kaito-kun's_. Though in the end, Kaito-kun never showed up to class the whole day. Neither was Ryu-nii at the boxing club, from what the vice captain stated. I didn't even find Yue-senpai at all when I asked Kusakabe-sensei.

"..."  _Is it just me or is something important happening?_

"Sawada-san..." A chill broke down my spine. I know who decided to pay me a visit today, turning my head I greeted, "Kudou-senpai."

"It seems the skylark, the loyal puppy, and the loud elephant aren't here..." Kudou interpreted from the fact that I was alone, "I wonder as to why they decided to leave their precious boss alone to fend for herself."

A small smirk formed against Kudou-senpai's face, "You know it's never safe for a girl like yourself. Especially when it's those girls giving you the evil look as well as those un-gentlemen like bafoons eyeing you as a prize."

I frowned in seeing Kudou-senpai.

_I could say the same thing about you, senpai._

"Now, now...why such expression?" Kudou-senpai, as usual was going to place a hand against my shoulder however...

"Senpai, isn't that going a bit too far?" Out of nowhere Ao...ahem..Hiroto-kun stopped Kudou-senpai's hand from reaching me.

Kudou-senpai lowered his arm as he watched Hiroto-kun carefully, "Oya? Well if it isn't the kendo club's current sword prodigy. What brings you here?"

"I promised Sawada-chan, that I'd take her home today."

_What?! We ne-!_

I was going to object to what Hiroto-kun stated, however he sent me a wink to reassure me.

"So if you'll excuse." Hiroto-kun gently pushed my back as we headed down the hallway. Without returning our gazes over to the monochromatic eyed student.

By the time we were outside the school grounds I thanked my classmate, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, plus Kaito would've done the same thing."

* * *

**After school, Sawada Residence**

* * *

Staring at my homework, I wondered as to where Reborn went.

_Reborn wasn't here even in the afternoon, neither was he here this morning. I'm beginning to become more on edge the more I think about where in the world Reborn is. I mean he does deserve some time of his own than being a tutor to me._

"I'm home!"

Freezing from my desk, I recognized this voice. The same kind voice I've been waiting to hear for a long time.

"P-Papa!" Without hesitation, I rushed out of my room to reach the stairs. Except I ended up slipping at the last step, "HIE!"

For a second there, I thought I was going to slam my face again on the stairs.

"Whoa!" A halt forced the momentum of my fall to a stop.

"Eh?" I blinked in surprise to find an unfamiliar man catching me.

_Silver...hair?_

"Kaito-kun?" To my surprise, it wasn't Kaito-kun at all. However the man who saved me right now, held a similar appearance to Kaito-kun.

"Ah! Y-You're not Kaito-kun!" I exclaimed in realization, as the man helped me stand up.

"...I may not be Kaito. However I am related to that brat." The man introduced himself, doing a formal bow.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Your father's storm guardian and right hand man. Kaito's uncle."

_!_

_Kaito's uncle?!_

"Wow! You grew a lot since we last saw you, huh?" This time another man in a suit appeared, he held a happy-go-lucky smile to his face.

_His smile reminds me of Aoya-..._

Stopping I remembered what occurred earlier at school.

_No I mean Hiroto-kun's smile._

"Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" I pondered as the man continued.

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't remember me and Gokudera...My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you, Tsukiko-chan!"

Baffled by the appearance of two guardians, I soon meet face to face with...

"Tsukiko."

"Papa...!" Without hesitation I rushed up to hug papa, yes this my father.

"You worked so hard, Tsukiko." Papa stated, "I heard from Reborn."

"Oh yeah!" My head shot up, "Have you seen Reborn, papa? I thought..."

"Reborn-san, is currently heading over to Italy to meet someone important." Gokudera-san interjected.

Papa ruffled my hair, "Don't worry. Reborn always returns on time."

I made a small smile.

Dinner wasn't too bad, in fact the atmosphere around the dinner table felt warm. Gokudera-san reminded me of a more matured version of Kaito-kun while Yamamoto-san seemed to hold a similar smile as Hiroto-kun.

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

"I'm home!" Aoyama Hiroto called out entering the back of the shop. He had only recently returned from kendo practice.

_There's a lot of customers today in the shop, I wonder why?_

Aoyama thought as he made his way up the stairs to put away his stuff.

"Yo, Hiro."

Aoyama's eyes widened, before him was none other than, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Aniki."

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Hiro." Yamamoto began, "Nothing seems to have changed."

Aoyama's head lowered as he faked a smile, "Yeah nothing has changed at all."

Passing his older cousin, Aoyama's expression changed revealing his facade. As a small hint of anger flared in Aoyama's eyes.

_Except you._

_I'm going to become stronger._

_Strong enough to protect those I now care for._

_Enough to defeat you._

As Aoyama returned to his room, Yamamoto Takeshi sighed to himself.

_I knew it._

_He still hasn't forgotten that incident._

"Takeshi, can you help me?" Tsuyoshi called out.

"I will!" Yamamoto replied as he rolled his sleeves up to help his dad.

* * *

In an apartment complex...

The sound of a door closed, Nagoya clicked his tongue while shifting his gaze over to the person by the door.

"Tch." Nagoya spatted, "Since when did you arrive? Your speed slowed."

"Not long." The adult eyed his nephew, "Jyuudaime is already with Undecima. Do you know what this means, Kaito?"

"Of course." The teen huffed, "You and the rest of the Vongola Tenth Generation guardians started our tests. To prove that we're worthy to protect hime."

_Hime?_  Gokudera paused before a smirk formed against his face. Nagoya's protectiveness reminded him of how his past self was.  _I understand, Jyuudaime. The reason as to why you chose him as my successor._

_I gotta say. This'll be like facing a younger version of myself._

"In this," Gokudera loosened his necktie, "I won't be going easy on you as before."

"Easy?" Nagoya directed his laughter toward his uncle, "I never wanted you to go easy on me in the first place."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazura: It took a while, but I finally finished creating this beautiful chapter. Although I do have reasons as to why I didn't update so here goes:
> 
> -If you read my profile page, then you understand as to why. However I will respond when it comes to advice for a fic or in need of a beta. I'm currently betaing Kuuhakuparticles' yowapeda fanfic know as Iris Complex.
> 
> -Another is that I did update a story, except it's a collaboration fic known as Fall For Me. UnseenSilverWind, Lenkachu, and I haven't updated the fic since two years ago...but we came back to update it! xD We'd really appreciate it if you guys would read our collaboration fic!
> 
> -I might create a separate side blog on tumblr to post fanfics. Plus I'm moving Tempi Memorabili (the one shot chapters) probably over to tumblr or deviantart (depends)
> 
> All in all, I won't stop writing. I'm able to write bits of ideas I may return to which will become a chapter like this one. I find leaving an author's note chapter rude, so...what I'm trying to state is that I haven't given up my old fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazura: Now its time to introduce the new OCs in this chapter!
> 
> Sawada Tsukiko
> 
> Age:13
> 
> Parents: Kyoko and Tsuna
> 
> Description: She has long brown hair that reaches down to her waist, caramel eyes, and has a combination of her father's and mother's personalities. Like her mom she has a thing for sweets, she also worries about her cousin Ryuuga when it revolves around boxing. She admits to the fact that she has a crush on Yue, I will include an extra chapter on why.
> 
> Sasagawa Ryuuga
> 
> Age:15
> 
> Parents: Ryohei and Hana
> 
> Description: Has short black hair, though he looks a lot like his father when he was younger. He loves boxing, because of his father. He cares for Tsukiko as his little sister.
> 
> Hibari Yue
> 
> Age:15
> 
> Parents: Kyoya and Mayuri
> 
> Description: He looks a lot like Kyoya rather than his kind mother. Later it will be revealed that he uses tonfas like Kyoya. When it revolves around Ryuuga, he finds him as an annoying loud herbivore. Though around Tsukiko, he just finds her to be just some weak herbivore, but it will change later! ;D
> 
> Lazura: Thats all of the ocs we introduced for this chapter!
> 
> Angelique: So Please review! :D


End file.
